


Одержимая

by Loreley_Lee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Westeros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как простое желание написать монографию может почти разрушить жизнь.</p>
<p>Частичное модерн-АУ, основа сюжета позаимствована из прекрасного романа Майкла Фрейна "Одержимый".<br/>Возможное АУ по отношению к "Ветрам Зимы" и "Мечтам о весне".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Галазза

— Пассажиров, вылетающих рейсом Драгонбэй Эйрлайнз DA385 в Ланниспорт, просим пройти на посадку.

Галазза зо Пал вздрогнула и посмотрела на табло вылета. Гейт В14 находился далековато от кофейни, где она ожидала посадки, так что нужно было поспешить. Рейс был неудобный, ночной, но дома задерживаться не хотелось совершенно. Не далее как десять минут назад она получила смс от мамы. Та просила не сердиться на отца и обязательно написать, как только самолет сядет в Ланниспорте. Галазза подозвала официантку, расплатилась, подхватила свою сумку и поспешила к нужному гейту, пытаясь отогнать грустные мысли.

Родители не смирились с ее выбором. В тот месяц, что Галазза провела дома, мама то и дело принималась плакать, а отец ходил мрачный. Во время ссоры он сказал, что жалеет о том, что теперь не старые времена, когда родители сами решали вопросы брака своих детей. И не было этого современного разврата. И разводов тоже не было. Галазза тогда фыркнула и ушла к себе в комнату, обиженная. Но теперь, ожидая своей очереди, понимала, что, скорее всего, отец говорил все это не со зла. Он беспокоится о ней и не доверяет северянам. У них в Заливе Драконов люди до сих пор гордились тем, что происходят от великой империи Древнего Гиса – не чета каким-то северным вчерашним варварам. 

Она не понимала этого предубеждения своих родителей. Ей казалось, что в ее родной стране варварства в прошлом было даже побольше, чем в Вестеросе. Закончив исторический факультет Олдтаунского Университета – легендарной Цитадели – она вполне могла сравнивать. И сравнение было не в пользу ее дома, некогда называвшегося «Заливом Работорговцев». В Вестеросе ей нравилось, но она вернулась бы домой после получения магистерской степени, если бы не Деннис Ланнистер.

Они познакомились в студенческом клубе любителей истории. Ден учился на экономическом двумя курсами старше нее и к тому моменту уже получил степень кандидата и нагрудный знак со стилизованным золотым звеном мейстерской цепи, но историю любил не меньше, чем она сама. Он даже говорил, что тоже хотел поступать на исторический, но его семья настояла на получении золотого звена.

Кроме истории у них оказалась масса общих интересов. Им обоим нравились одни и те же фильмы и книги, они оба любили погулять по кривым древним улочкам Староместа, разглядывая лепнину, барельефы и витражи на тщательно сохраняемых старинных домах, и много чего еще. Они сразу понравились друг другу и уже в вечер знакомства, сразу после заседания исторического клуба, отправились в кино. Они встречались четыре года и больше года снимали вместе квартиру, прежде чем Дену пришлось уехать в Ланниспорт, чтобы взять в свои руки бразды правления отцовской компанией. В тот день, когда Галазза получила свой магистерский диплом и нагрудный знак со сдвоенными медными звеньями, Ден сделал ей предложение и она, неожиданно для самой себя, согласилась не раздумывая.

Сообщение о том, что она выходит замуж за жителя бывшей метрополии, произвело дома эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Оказалось, что родители потихоньку договаривались о том, чтобы познакомить ее со старшим сыном Резнаков – с прицелом на то, что они с молодым Резнаком поженятся, и ее помолвка разрушила все планы. Это было тяжелое время для всей семьи. Они с отцом ежедневно ругались. Он рычал и требовал послушания, а она возражала, что уже совершеннолетняя и может самостоятельно решать, за кого ей выходить замуж. Так продолжалось неделю, прежде чем между ними не установилось хрупкое и напряженное перемирие. Она понимала, что проблема не разрешена, но не собиралась отказываться от Дена.

Галазза устроилась в кресле поудобнее, пристегнулась, отправила Дену смс «я в самолете» и приняла таблетку снотворного. Лететь предстояло десять часов, и спокойно проспать все это время было наилучшим выходом; в Ланниспорте ее ждал напряженный день. В кресло рядом с ней опустился здоровенный тирошиец в солидном деловом костюме, который странно контрастировал с выкрашенными в красный цвет кончиками волос и усов. Галазза вежливо поздоровалась с ним и, закрыв глаза, мысленно прикинула, не забыла ли она чего-нибудь важного. Лайнер, тем временем, вырулил на взлетно-посадочную полосу и начал разгон, она ощутила как ее вжимает в кресло и, незаметно для самой себя, уснула.

Проснулась она от объявления, что они совершили посадку в аэропорту Ланниспорта. Народ вскакивал с кресел, толпился в проходах, торопясь занять очередь на выход. Она посмотрела на эту суету и решила подождать: сидеть в уютном кресле было куда приятнее, чем толкаться локтями. Из самолета она вышла последней и поспешила на паспортный контроль. Как жительнице бывших Заморских Территорий, виза ей была не нужна, и она порадовалась этому, заметив длинную очередь, разветвлявшуюся к трем работавшим в такую рань кабинкам паспортного контроля для граждан других государств. Ей самой пришлось ждать всего несколько минут, чтобы сунуть свой паспорт в окошко кабины для граждан Объединенного королевства и Заморских Территорий. Молодой офицер широко улыбнулся ей и шлепнул въездной штамп на свободную страничку. Багаж она получила одной из первых и покатила свой чемодан к выходу через зеленый коридор.

Первым, что она заметила, выйдя в зал прилета, был огромный букет ярко-алых роз, который держал в руках водитель в форменном кителе. Ден, стоявший рядом с ним, взмахнул рукой и поспешил ей навстречу.  
— Гали, наконец-то! – он стиснул ее в объятиях и звонко чмокнул в ухо. – Я уже заждался. Как твои предки? Не сильно ругались?  
— Ругались не сильно, — улыбнулась она. – Но всячески пытались отговорить от брака со страшным северным варваром.  
— Разве я страшный? – Ден скорчил зверскую физиономию и озорно сверкнул светло-зелеными глазами. – Да я само воплощение красоты и галантности. Разве не так?  
С этими словами он подхватил ее на руки.  
— Конечно так. Кто может в этом усомниться? — отозвалась она, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. – Ох, Ден, как же я соскучилась.  
— Я тоже. – Он опустил ее на пол и подхватил ее чемодан. – Поехали скорее. Нас ждут через час.

Они спустились на парковку и спустя несколько минут роскошный серебристый «Скорпион» Дена уже мчал их прочь от аэропорта в сторону города.

***  
К муниципалитету они подъехали за полторы минуты до времени, на которое их записал Ден, рабочий день только начался, но город был запружен машинами. Они галопом взбежали по лестнице и бросились к залу бракосочетаний. Спустя десять минут они поставили свои подписи под брачным свидетельством, и Галазза зо Пал стала Галаззой Ланнистер.

— Можете поцеловать невесту, — чопорно произнес чиновник.  
— И я обязательно это сделаю, — засмеялся Ден, схватил ее в охапку и поцеловал.

Несколько секунд, что длился их первый супружеский поцелуй, показались Гали вечностью. Ошалевшая от счастья, она оторвалась от губ своего мужа, чтобы хлебнуть воздуха. Ден, сияя улыбкой, схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой, к машине.

— Леди Галазза, нам пора спешить, — говорил он на ходу. – Мама ждет нас на завтрак. Тебе обязательно надо попробовать наш фирменный завтрак.  
Она почти бежала, поспевая за ним, и чувствовала, как ее губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке.

Через полтора часа они подъехали к изящному особняку в пригороде Ланниспорта. На верхней площадке невысокой мраморной лестницы выстроились работники дома под предводительством дворецкого в идеально сидящем фраке, а впереди, на верхней ступеньке, стояла мать Дена, внимательно вглядываясь в окна автомобиля. В свои пятьдесят Алтея Ланнистер была все еще дивно хороша собой. В ее идеально прокрашенных золотых локонах не было видно ни сединки, ее свежее лицо с восхитительной для ее возраста кожей, явно нетронутое скальпелем пластического хирурга, вызывало воспоминания о рекламе самых современных косметических процедур. На ее губах играла вежливая улыбка, а красивые светло-зеленые, как и у Дена, глаза смотрели настороженно. Ден рассказывал, что после смерти его отца, Алтея отказалась заново выходить замуж, посвятив всю себя сыну и семейному бизнесу. И теперь она глядела на Галаззу так, словно та была грабителем с большой дороги, пришедшим отобрать у бедной женщины ее драгоценного мальчика. Гали, внутренне поежившись, пообещала самой себе сделать все возможное, чтобы разубедить эту женщину в ее опасениях.

— Добро пожаловать, — сладко пропела Алтея, распахнув объятия. Ден обнял мать и легонько чмокнул в щеку.  
— Мама, познакомься. Это моя жена, Галазза. Гали, это моя мама, Алтея.  
— Жена? – Гали показалось, что Алтея с трудом удержала лицо. – Но мне помнится, ты говорил, что привезешь невесту.  
— Мы заехали в муниципалитет сразу из аэропорта и поженились примерно час назад, — отмахнулся Ден.  
— Поздравляю, — снова расплылась в улыбке Алтея. В ее взгляде при этом появился неприятный холодок. – Добро пожаловать, милая Галазза.  
— Спасибо, Алтея. – Гали обняла свекровь и осторожно чмокнула воздух возле ее щеки.  
— Пойдемте завтракать, — та отстранилась и изящным жестом пригласила ее в дом. – Вы, должно быть, ужасно устали с дороги.

В идеальной столовой, оформленной в стиле прошлого века, им подали идеальный традиционный завтрак Западных земель. Свежие булочки и круассаны, хрустящие тосты, нежное сливочное масло, ветчина с травами, яйца всмятку, разнообразные джемы и замечательный кофе. Гали поняла, что ужасно проголодалась, едва увидев стол, сервированный старинным фарфором. Она съела два яйца, отдала должное выпечке и выпила две чашки кофе с густыми жирными сливками. Ден рассеянно жевал тост, периодически бросая на Гали жаркие взгляды, Алтея непринужденно щебетала, расспрашивая ее о том, как прошел перелет и как ей понравился Ланниспорт, но Гали, слегка расстроенная тем, что мать Дена тоже, казалось, недовольна их с Деном женитьбой, отвечала невпопад. Она пыталась понять, что в ней вызвало неудовольствие Алтеи, и не понимала. Наконец неловкий завтрак закончился. Горничная предложила показать ей ее спальню и Гали с радостью воспользовалась этим предлогом, чтобы сбежать из-за стола.

Спальня была роскошная: огромная антикварная кровать поражала воображение тщательно отреставрированным узором, покрывавшим изголовье; комод, секретер и прикроватный столик, тоже старинные, идеально дополняли ансамбль; на полу лежал безумно дорогой шелковый ковер из Мира. Казалось, что она очутилась в музее, посреди экспозиции «спальня аристократа времен Конфедерации». На фоне этого великолепия ее чемодан, стоявший посреди комнаты, казался странно чужеродным. Она вздохнула и стала разбирать вещи. Разложив и расставив все по местам, нашла розетку и, подключившись к сети, полезла проверять почту. Там ее ждал сюрприз – восемнадцать писем от университетских подруг и знакомых с поздравлениями и пожеланиями долгих лет вместе. Девятнадцатое оказалось уведомлением о том, что Ден поменял статус в своем аккаунте на «женат на Галаззе зо Пал Ланнистер», там же обнаружилось фото их брачного свидетельства, среди фарфора на столе с завтраком.

Отвечая на письма и сообщения, она слегка забыла о времени и, опомнившись, обнаружила, что прошло уже два часа. Хотелось сказать Дену, что она намерена немного вздремнуть, и она отправилась его искать. Спустившись на первый этаж, она шла по коридору, рассматривая портреты, висящие на стенах и размышляя, где найти кого-нибудь из домашнего персонала, чтобы узнать где Ден, когда услышала голоса из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. Услышав свое имя, промелькнувшее в разговоре, она застыла как вкопанная.

Ей не нравилось подслушивать, но речь шла о ней и она напрягла слух, едва дыша, чтобы не выдать себя.  
— … милый, ну как ты мог? — голос Алтеи был полон тревоги. – Она тебе совершенно не подходит.  
— Мама, я взрослый мужчина и могу сам решить — кто мне подходит, а кто нет, — раздраженно отвечал Ден. – Я люблю Гали и женился на ней, чтобы быть вместе до старости и родить наследников. Ты же сама говорила, что мне нужно жениться.  
— Говорила, но я думала, что ты женишься на какой-нибудь приличной девушке из хорошей семьи. А не на дикарке из Залива, где едят собак и саранчу.  
— О боги, мама! Ты опять за свое? Девушки, которых ты считаешь приличными, похожи на дохлых рыб. И, кстати, семья Гали ничуть не хуже каких-нибудь Кракехоллов или Бейнфортов. А то и получше будет. Их роду как минимум полторы тысячи лет, мама. Полторы тысячи, и это только возраст их пирамиды.  
— Ее предки были работорговцами, только представь! Продавали и покупали людей как скот.  
— А наши предки были убийцами. Только представь! Тирион Ланнистер отравил своего племянника на его свадебном пиру, а потом убил собственного отца, выстрелил ему в живот из арбалета. А его отец, лорд Тайвин, уничтожил Рейнов и Тарбеков, поголовно. А Мейс Ланнистер организовал убийство короля и вырезал половину населения Эшфорда. И это было не в глубокой древности, а всего-то триста лет назад. Ты все еще хочешь помериться мерзостями, которые творили наши предки?  
— О боги, я вовсе не хотела…  
— Не хотела, но сказала.  
— Милый, ты Ланнистер. Это имя многое дает, но и требует не меньше от того, кто его носит. Что о нас подумают?  
— Например, что я удачно женился на прелестной девушке. Возможно, позавидуют.  
— Они позавидовали бы, если бы ты женился на дочке Старка. Ее доля в Глобал Констракшн…  
— Ах, вот ты о чем! Глобал! – судя по голосу, Ден был в ярости. – Знаешь, что, мама. Я уже давно управляю компанией сам, и не надо водить меня за ручку и подсказывать, что делать. Я ценю твои советы, но только те, о которых сам тебя прошу…

Гали чувствовала себя так, словно стоит голая посреди улицы, а все окружающие показывают на нее пальцем. Очень тихо, стараясь не нашуметь, она отступила на несколько шагов, повернулась и пошла в свою спальню. Там она прошла в ванную и плеснула себе в лицо холодной водой, пытаясь остудить горящие щеки. Потом тщательно задернула портьеры и легла в кровать, свернувшись в клубок под одеялом. Ее знобило и хотелось плакать. Она закрыла глаза и постепенно провалилась в тяжелый сон.

Ден растолкал ее поздно вечером, когда за окнами уже стемнело.  
— Ты собралась проспать до завтра? – шепотом спросил он, присев на кровать и обнимая ее.  
— Который час? – голова у нее была тяжелая, а горло пересохло.  
— Половина девятого. Ты ужинать будешь?  
— Нет. Есть не хочется совсем, — она провела ладонью по его щеке. – Но если ты принесешь мне какого-нибудь сока и чашечку кофе – я буду очень тебе благодарна.  
— Сию минуту вернусь, — он чмокнул ее в нос и умчался.

Вернувшись с подносом, на котором стоял большой стакан с соком и здоровенная кружка с надписью «Ланнистер Инвестментс инк. 80 лет», он поставил принесенное на ночной столик и растянулся на кровати. Пока его не было, Гали умылась и почистила зубы, так что сок слегка отдавал мятой, но она с наслаждением выпила его и принялась за кофе. 

— Ты какая-то невеселая, — осторожно спросил Ден. – Что-то случилось?  
— Ден, я… — она немного помедлила, но все же решилась. – Я слышала твой разговор с Алтеей. Я ей не понравилась?  
— Да чтоб ее, — выругался он, и сел, подобравшись, словно для броска. – Гали, послушай, моя мать не самый легкий человек, но я тебя уверяю, когда она узнает тебя поближе – она тебя полюбит. Она просто привыкла защищать меня, когда я был ребенком, вот и продолжает по привычке. На самом деле она хорошая.  
— Она говорила, что ты Ланнистер, а я – дикарка из Залива. Но ведь она сама стала Ланнистер, выйдя замуж за твоего отца.  
— Самое смешное, что она тоже Ланнистер. Только из Ланниспорта. А отец был Ланнистер из Утеса. Какую-то принципиальную разницу в этом видит только семья моей матери. Мне иногда кажется, что они до сих пор живут в средние века, а то и вовсе во времена Матери Драконов.  
— И что же делать?  
— Да ничего. Просто будь собой. Она увидит какая ты и полюбит тебя, так же как и я.  
— А ты меня любишь? – Гали почувствовала, что ее грусть уходит, уступая место чему-то более приятному.  
— А то! – Ден потянулся, схватил ее за талию и повалил на кровать. – Хочешь докажу?  
— Дай-ка подумать. Предложение-то интересное.  
— Я уверяю вас, дорогая миссис Ланнистер, вы не пожалеете.  
— Тогда давай! – она притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Все мысли о словах Алтеи улетучились. Здесь и сейчас Гали намеревалась впервые предаться законному супружескому сексу…

***  
Гали проснулась в прекрасном настроении и, умывшись, решительно отдернула портьеры, впуская в спальню яркий свет летнего утра. Ден заворочался в постели и попытался прикрыть глаза рукой.

— Гали, ну зачем? Дай поспать, — проворчал он.  
— Не дам. Сегодня выходной и я намерена получить обещанное.  
— Ты о чем?  
— А ты уже забыл? Ты три месяца обещаешь свозить меня в Утес, рассказываешь как там здорово и красиво. И до сих пор не свозил. Я, конечно, могу доехать сама и купить экскурсию, но ты же обещал.  
— Боги, за что мне это! – картинно простонал он.  
— За то, что обманываешь бедную беременную женщину. – Гали выдернула подушку у него из под головы. – Вставай немедленно.  
— Ну м-а-а-а-ам! – лукаво улыбнулся он.  
— Никаких «мам». Деннис Ланнистер, немедленно встал и отправился умываться!  
— Слушай, мне уже боязно за нашего ребенка. Ты подумай, когда он родится…  
— Или она.  
— Или она. В общем, будет же совсем кроха. Рановато для армейской муштры.  
— Я помогала растить двух братьев и сестру, так что я лучше знаю как надо. А будешь пререкаться…  
— Не буду, не буду, — он успел захлопнуть дверь ванной прежде чем в нее ударилась подушка.

Они наскоро позавтракали на кухне и выехали в сторону Утеса Кастерли, куда Гали давно мечтала попасть. Когда-то между Ланниспортом и Утесом лежали поля, но город давно разросся, поглотив и окрестные земли, и замок их бывших владельцев. За окном машины мелькали жилые кварталы, застроенные вычурными зданиями. Ден рассказывал ей, что их семья до сих пор владеет Утесом Кастерли, но сдает его в аренду муниципалитету, потому что содержать огромный замок слишком накладно.

— Давно там сделали музей? – спросила Гали.  
— Около пятидесяти лет назад. Когда я был маленький, мне казалось, что музей там был всегда. Я очень удивлялся, что наши предки жили в музее, представляешь?

Их Скорпион остановился у гостеприимно распахнутых крепостных ворот, и Гали выбралась наружу. Замок поражал воображение. Она видела его фотографии и неоднократно смотрела передачи про экспозицию музея, но, оказавшись во внутреннем дворе, Гали ощутила совершенно особое чувство, словно замок был иглой, на которую нанизывались века, спрессовываясь в единое целое. Казалось, что из каменной пристройки, расположенной справа, сейчас выйдет солдат в мундире времен Конфедерации и с винтовкой, а из высоких дверей замка покажется дама в платье четвертого века. Они сойдутся посреди двора, солдат отдаст даме честь и пойдет патрулировать двор, а дама кивнет и отправится в сад на прогулку. Гали моргнула и наваждение исчезло. В высоких дверях замка стоял мужчина средних лет в деловом костюме и радостно улыбался.

— Деннис, мальчик мой, как я рад вас видеть. А это ваша прелестная жена? Очаровательно! — с этими словами он изящно приложился к ее руке. – Позвольте представиться, миледи, Уолтер Хилл, директор музея. Какими судьбами?  
— Гали очень хотела осмотреть замок, — улыбнулся Ден. – У вас ведь на ближайшее время нет экскурсий?  
— Конечно нет, расписание на сайте всегда актуальное. У вас будет четыре часа.  
— Отлично, тогда нам лучше не терять времени.

Они обошли основную экспозицию за два часа, а потом стали более пристально осматривать наиболее приглянувшиеся Гали экспонаты; наконец, остановились перед портретом Тириона Ланнистера – знаменитого предка Дена, служившего Десницей у Матери Драконов. Рядом с ним висел портрет красивой девушки с рыжими волосами, уложенными в сложную прическу.  
— Это его жена, — сказал Ден. – Санса Старк, дочь казненного за измену Хранителя Севера и Десницы короля-узурпатора.  
— Какая она красивая, — искренне сказала Гали.  
— Это не прижизненные портреты, — откликнулся Ден. – Тирион написан в конце шестого века, а Санса в самом начале седьмого. Тогда у художников была в моде Война Пяти Королей. Тирион был значительно уродливее, чем на картине – у него, например, не было половины носа, а тут, смотри, просто шрам через все лицо. А Санса, хоть и считалась невероятной красавицей, запросто могла выглядеть как угодно. У древних были своеобразные вкусы.  
— А это кто? – Гали заметила в нише неподалеку два небольших портрета, по которым до этого лишь скользнула взглядом. Портреты, по виду не моложе середины пятого века, изображали двух рыцарей. Один из них был облачен в золотой доспех, второй – в синий. Оба были при оружии и держали в руках шлемы. На плаще рыцаря в синих доспехах был изображен герб с солнцами и полумесяцами на голубом и розовом поле, плащ рыцаря в золотых доспехах был полностью белым.  
— Это вот, — Ден указал на обладателя золотого доспеха, — Джейме Ланнистер. Брат Тириона.  
— Погоди, это – Цареубийца?  
— Ну да, его так называли…  
— За то, что он убил отца Матери Драконов. Я помню. А второй?  
— О-о-о, это не просто рыцарь, — Ден заговорщицки подмигнул. – Это любовница Цареубийцы. Бриенна, Тартская дева.  
Гали всмотрелась в портрет Тартской Девы. Либо художник был чрезвычайно криворук, либо дева внешне очень напоминала мужчину. Впрочем, техника рисунка у тогдашних мастеров хромала на обе ноги. Если судить по портрету, Джейме Ланнистер при жизни страдал одновременно базедовой болезнью, туберкулезом и фурункулами на шее.  
— А откуда информация про любовницу? – задумчиво спросила Гали. – Я что-то не припомню у Цареубийцы никаких любовниц, кроме его собственной сестры, в инцесте с которой его обвинил, кажется, Станнис Баратеон.  
— Строго говоря, информации, конечно, нет. Единственное упоминание о том, что они как-то были связаны – в Белой книге, на странице Джейме. Но в семье с тех времен ходят слухи, что они были близки. Причем не просто близки. Вроде бы это была любовь из тех, что воспевали в балладах.  
— Как интересно.  
— Если хочешь, когда вернемся домой, я тебе покажу кусок собственноручного письма Тириона с упоминанием Тартской Девы.  
— Вообще это странно, что женщина, носившая броню в те времена, известна лишь представителям твоей семьи и только как любовница брата вашего предка. Это же, наверное, был скандал – женщина носит доспех.  
— Видимо, ничего серьезного она не насовершала, – усмехнулся Ден. – Вот и не засветилась в хрониках. Прямо скажем, не Джоанна Уотерс.  
— Джоанна, к слову, тоже не одна все это провернула. Ей дали армию и все необходимое речные лорды. Иначе не видать бы Дейерону Третьему короны.  
— Дело не в наличии армии, а в том, что Джоанну поставили в ее главе. Ну и, конечно, народная молва: «Семеро говорят с невинной девой и передают через нее свою волю», да смерть на костре. Такое не забывается... 

***  
Едва они вернулись домой, Ден потащил ее в библиотеку. Там он залез в закрытый шкаф в дальнем углу и вытащил забранный под стекло и оправленный в раму кусок пергамента, покрытый надписями на староандальском.  
— Тут рукой Тириона написано: «…оказать всяческую помощь и поддержку леди Бриенне, Тартской Деве…», — торжественно прочел он.  
— Как интересно. А есть еще его автографы?  
— Есть, и много. Если тебе интересно – можешь зарыться в них с головой. Все равно скучаешь, когда я на работе.  
— Так и сделаю. Пойдем спать?

Той ночью перед сном она думала о Джейме Ланнистере и Бриенне из Тарта. Когда Ден уже заснул, Гали не утерпела и залезла на сайт, где были выложены фотокопии многих документов, хранившихся в Федеральном архиве. Белая книга нашлась быстро. Корявым, словно детским, почерком на странице Джейме Ланнистера было начертано: «…Содержался пленником в Риверране. Освобожден под честное слово, которого не сдержал. Вновь взят в плен Бравыми Ребятами и лишен правой руки Жирным Золло по приказу их командира Варго Хоута. Возвращен в Королевскую Гавань благодаря Бриенне, Тартской Деве». Галазза чувствовала, что здесь есть какая-то зацепка, и собиралась выяснить все, что возможно, о связи между рыцарем королевской гвардии и девицей, носившей доспехи.


	2. Бриенна

Она рассказала Джейме всю правду о том, куда ведет его, на первом же привале. Призналась, что не выполнила его поручение, что предала его. Вынула из ножен Верного Клятве, опустилась на колено и подала меч Джейме рукоятью вперед, малодушно надеясь, что через миг красный валирийский клинок прервет ее мучения. Она устала чувствовать себя предательницей, ее мучили угрызения совести, и смерть, особенно от руки Джейме, казалась ей неизбежной и желанной как никогда.

Джейме долго молчал, глядя на нее, и в его взгляде Бриенна прочла сочувствие и еще что-то, чему не смогла найти имени. Он принял клинок из ее рук и, не взглянув, бросил на землю. Вслед за этим он обозвал ее тупицей, глупой коровой и наивной идиоткой за то, что она сразу не согласилась выполнить приказ Бессердечной и чуть не погибла в петле. Он схватил ее за плечи, заставил подняться, и тоном, не терпящим возражений, велел поскорее вести его туда, где его ожидала смерть. В тот момент Бриенне казалось, что жить ей осталось ровно столько, сколько проживет Джейме Ланнистер. Она не собиралась позволить разбойникам и леди Бессердечной казнить его без боя, а это означало, что она обнажит меч против той, кому когда-то клялась в верности. А, значит, разбойники убьют и ее тоже. Мысль о том, что все скоро закончится, придавала ей сил. Она хотела только потребовать, чтобы разбойники отпустили сира Хайла и Подрика, и дать им уйти, прежде чем раскрыть свои намерения.

Последнюю милю до Полого холма они проехали шагом. Бриенна чувствовала, как внутри закручивается тугой клубок напряжения и почти обрадовалась, когда раздался свист и на тропу перед ними выскочил Энги-лучник.

— Какие гости, — он изобразил шутливый поклон. – Что лорд и леди делают в этих диких местах? Разве ты не должна была убить его, Красотка?

Бриенне очень хотелось разбить кулаком его глумливую рожу, но она понимала, что этим сделает только хуже и заставила себя сдержаться.

— Вы вроде говорили, что судите преступников, прежде чем их повесить, — она заставила себя говорить медленно и ровно, боясь выдать свои планы неосторожным словом или интонацией. — Я привезла Цареубийцу к вам, вот и судите его. Если он будет осужден и леди Кейтилин прикажет – я сама отрублю ему голову.

Она чувствовала спиной взгляд Джейме и про себя молилась всем богам, чтобы он догадался, что она лжет.

— Я смотрю ты собралась казнить своего любовника, словно лорда, — засмеялся Энги. — Мечом, ну надо же. На мой вкус ему и веревки будет достаточно...

— Любовника? – перебил его Джейме. – Как интересно. Ты, похоже, считаешь меня воплощением соблазна, раз уверен, что я смог забрать невинность этой благородной девы. Насколько мне известно — те, кто пытался это сделать, недосчитались зубов, ушей и прочих частей тела.

Бриенна ощутила, как краска стыда заливает ее щеки.

— Так ты не пытался? – улыбка Энги сделалась неприятной. – А она, похоже, не против. Наши прозвали ее Шлюхой Цареубийцы. Жаль у тебя не будет возможности узнать, как оно.

— Отведи нас к леди Кейтилин, — потребовала Бриенна. Она устала слушать скабрезности, и ей хотелось поскорее покончить со всем этим.

— Что-то ты слишком торопишься, Красотка, — подозрительно прищурился Энги. — Да и Цареубийца приехал с тобой по доброй воле. Уж не сговорились ли вы?

С этими словами он свистнул еще раз и из кустов вылезли еще пятеро разбойников.

— Слезай, Цареубийца, — потребовал он, резко сделавшись серьезным. – Не знаю, что ты задумал, но ты найдешь здесь свой конец. Отдай оружие. Красотка, ты тоже.  
Джейме спешился, сохраняя невозмутимость, отстегнул меч и отдал его Энги с глумливой улыбкой на губах.

— Боишься, что я зарублю вас всех?

Что он делает? Зачем дразнит их, подумала Бриенна, отдавая Верного клятве.

— Просто думаю, что он тебе больше не понадобится, — огрызнулся Энги, разглядывая ножны меча Джейме. – Хорошее оружие дорого, а тут еще и ножны вон какие. Нам пригодятся деньги, которые дадут за эти камушки.

— Жаль тебя огорчать, — Джейме лучезарно улыбнулся. – Но, боюсь, вам эти камушки не достанутся. Я намерен доказать свою невиновность и полностью очистить свое имя от любых обвинений, которые вы мне предъявите.

— Хватит зубоскалить, — оборвал его Энги. – Леди Бессердечная ждет не дождется дорогих гостей. Так что ступайте за мной и не вздумайте дурить.

Входя под сумрачные своды Полого холма, Бриенна мысленно прощалась с отцом и молилась. «Воин, дай мне сил. Старица, дай мне мудрости. Отец, прости меня за все, что я совершила…». За молитвой она едва заметила, как они дошли до центральной пещеры. В неверном свете факелов Бессердечная показалась ей еще страшнее, чем при свете солнца. Это больше не была леди Кейтилин – женщина, перед которой Бриенна опустилась на колено, чтобы принести клятву верности. Ходячее умертвие – жуткий морок из ночных кошмаров – стояло в глубине зала, жадно поедая глазами пленников. Красный жрец, стоявший рядом с Бессердечной, посмотрел на Бриенну с жалостью и разочарованием во взгляде, словно надеялся, что она сбежала и никогда больше не появится здесь. Но когда он увидел Джейме, его взгляд изменился – стал холодным и обжигающим, словно ледяной ветер.

— Цареубийца, — обронил он.

— Торос из Мира, — откликнулся Джейме. — Ты похудел. Леди Кейтилин, какая неожиданная встреча. Я слышал, что вы мертвы.

— Как видишь, она жива, — осадил его Торос. — Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь?

— Мне сказали, что меня будут судить за преступления. Вот только я не знаю за собой никаких преступлений против леди Кейтилин Старк, кроме тех, за которые она меня уже однажды великодушно простила.

Бессердечная тронула Тороса за плечо и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Леди Кейтилин Старк обвиняет тебя в клятвопреступлении. Ты поклялся не поднимать оружия против Старков и Талли и вернуть ей ее дочерей. Ты нарушил обет, принесенный перед лицом богов, и за это ты будешь казнен.

— Хотел бы я уточнить, о каких богах ты говоришь, жрец Красного бога, но это неважно. Я невиновен в этом преступлении и заявляю об этом перед лицом Семерых.

— Твоя ложь тебе не поможет. Если бы ты исполнил то, в чем клялся, дочерей леди вернули бы ей, а Риверраном до сих пор владел бы род Талли, а не Фреи и Ланнистеры.

— Я не лгу, и пусть боги будут мне свидетелями, – Джейме слегка кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. – Леди Кейтилин стоило отпустить меня гораздо раньше. Когда я добрался до Королевской Гавани, Санса Старк уже сбежала, а Арья Старк пропала еще до того, и ее никто не смог найти. Я бы вернул леди Кейтилин ее дочерей, если бы у меня была такая возможность. И они оказались бы вместе с ней в Близнецах, на той самой свадьбе, где леди получила эти ранения. Тем не менее, я поручил Бриенне, Тартской деве, отыскать Сансу и обеспечить ее безопасность. Я, видите ли, думал, что вы мертвы.

С этими словами он учтиво поклонился Бессердечной, словно они находились где-нибудь в Красном Замке и вокруг не стояла толпа вооруженных разбойников.

— Что ты скажешь насчет Риверрана? – Бриенне показалось, что во взгляде Тороса промелькнуло любопытство.

— Скажу, что взял Риверран путем переговоров, не подняв оружия против Старков и Талли. Скажу, что Черная Рыба ускользнул от меня в ночь накануне сдачи замка, а Эдмур Талли находится под моей защитой в Утесе Кастерли, вместе со своей женой. Надеюсь вам не нужно объяснять, что с ним может случиться, если моя сестра, королева-регент, узнает о моей смерти здесь.

— Ты угрожаешь нам? – Торос нахмурился. – Пытаешься купить свою жизнь за жизнь брата леди Кейтилин? Боюсь ты просчитался, Цареубийца. Она хочет мести.

Чудовище рядом с ним грозно сверкало глазами, судорожно сжимая пальцами подол платья.

— Я лишь сообщаю о своей невиновности, жрец, – Джейме окинул быстрым взглядом стоящих вокруг разбойников. – И готов подтвердить ее на деле. Я требую испытания поединком.

Бриенна проглотила слова, готовые сорваться с языка, пораженная безрассудностью Джейме. С мечом в левой руке он был обречен – ей не требовалось сражаться с ним, чтобы это понимать, но он сам, казалось, был абсолютно уверен в себе. В лице Тороса что-то изменилось. Он наклонился к Бессердечной и что-то тихо сказал ей на ухо, та кивнула. Разбойники вокруг возбужденно перешептывались. Бессердечная положила руку на плечо Тороса и снова пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, тот вздрогнул и его лицо на миг перекосилось, а потом он снова что-то зашептал ей на ухо, оживленно жестикулируя. Наконец она снова кивнула, и Торос вновь повернулся к Джейме.

— Леди согласна на поединок, — провозгласил он. – Ты убийца и клятвопреступник, но даже ты заслуживаешь справедливого божьего суда. Боец, который выступит против тебя, должен вскоре вернуться, а пока он отсутствует, ты будешь находиться под стражей.

Двое разбойников увели Джейме вглубь одного из коридоров, которые ответвлялись от главного зала.

— Вы обещали отпустить сира Хайла и мальчика! — не выдержала Бриенна. – Я привела вам Цареубийцу, так выполняйте обещанное.

Торос сочувственно взглянул на нее, и снова склонился к уху Бессердечной. Та слушала его, хмуря побелевшие брови, а потом покачала головой. Прижав ладонь к разрезанной шее, она прошипела что-то и лицо Тороса посуровело.

— Рыцарь и мальчик останутся здесь до поединка, как и вы. Я буду молиться Владыке Света, чтобы он рассудил по справедливости. Если Цареубийца докажет свою невиновность, вас отпустят вместе с ним. Если нет – ваша судьбу решит леди Кейтилин.  
Бриенне показалось, что он хотел, что-то добавить, но вместо этого жестом велел ей следовать за ним. Всю дорогу до подобия тюремной камеры, устроенного разбойниками в одном из ответвлений пещеры, она жалела, что не успела перекинуться парой слов с Джейме, прежде чем их разделили, и боялась, что разбойники обманули их. Они могут просто убить Джейме ночью, когда он заснет, и она никак не сможет им помешать.

— Зачем вы вернулись? – тихо спросил Торос, открывая перед ней дверь, наспех сколоченную из плохо оструганных досок.

— Я не могла оставить Подрика и сира Хайла, — почти шепотом ответила Бриенна. – Как они?

— Живы и здоровы, насколько это возможно. Боюсь, миледи, вы сделали им только хуже. Если бы вы не вернулись, она могла бы решить, что ей не будет проку от их смерти. Но теперь… Цареубийца умрет. Он однорукий калека и, как бы не хорохорился — против Лима ему не выстоять. А это значит, что вас троих, вероятно, тоже ждет смерть.

Бриенну охватило отчаяние.

— Торос, помогите мне, — прошептала она, вцепившись в его руку. – Помогите освободить их. Сир Хайл ничем перед вами не провинился, а Подрик еще ребенок. Он только назывался оруженосцем…

— Вы благородная женщина, — откликнулся он. – Вы просите не за себя, и я всем сердцем хотел бы вам помочь. Но… Я не могу ничего обещать.

С этими словами он закрыл за ней дверь и лязгнул засовом. Бриенна упала на солому, которая должна была служить ее постелью, и дала волю слезам, давно просившимся наружу.

***   
Бриенна не знала, сколько просидела под охраной в проклятой пещере. Охранники с ней не разговаривали, увидеться с Джейме ей не позволяли, хотя она просила, и ее одиночество скрашивал только Торос, изредка навещавший ее. Время тянулось бесконечно долго и ей уже начало казаться, что она состарится и умрет здесь, под толщей земли и камня, когда за ней пришел один из разбойников и велел идти за ним. В пещере царила суматоха, из мимолетных фраз Бриенна поняла, что вернулся один из разбойничьих отрядов, захвативший заложников, за которых можно будет получить хороший выкуп. Очевидно это означало, что вместе с этим отрядом вернулся Лим, с которым придется драться Джейме.

В центральной пещере собралась целая толпа. Бриенну вытолкнули вперед, и она увидела сира Хайла и Подрика, стоявших неподалеку.

— Сир! – воскликнул Подрик. – То есть, миледи. Вы вернулись!

— Конечно, я вернулась, — Бриенна, не обращая внимания на предостерегающие возгласы, сделала несколько шагов и встала рядом с Подриком. Ей хотелось обнять его, но она только положила ладонь ему на плечо. – Ты в порядке?

— Да, миледи, — он потупился. – Спасибо, что не бросили нас. 

— Напрасно вы это сделали, — вмешался Хайл Хант. Следы побоев, похоже, зажили, синяки на лице пожелтели и стали почти незаметны. – Теперь они убьют нас всех. Я думал, что у вас хватит мозгов сбежать и вернуться к вашему лорду-отцу. 

— Сир Хайл, я… Мне очень жаль, что все так получилось. Но я не могла…

— Вы глупая девчонка, возомнившая себя рыцарем, — отрезал он. – И теперь вы погибнете вместе с нами.

Гул толпы вдруг усилился, когда, расталкивая собравшихся, двое разбойников привели Джейме. Тот выглядел на удивление спокойным и сосредоточенным. Бриенна смотрела на него во все глаза, не веря, что он еще жив. Джейме горделиво выпрямился перед Торосом и Бессердечной, окинул взглядом толпу и, заметив Бриенну, вдруг улыбнулся ей. Она, чувствуя, как у нее горят уши, заставила себя посмотреть ему в лицо, хотя ей так хотелось привычно потупиться. В следующий миг его лицо снова стало серьезным, а взгляд — острым и цепким. Он весь подобрался, словно собирался нырнуть в холодную реку, и Бриенна увидела, как из толпы вышел Лим и остановился рядом с Бессердечной, держа в руках шлем в виде собачьей головы.

— Джейме Ланнистер, — провозгласил Торос. – Тебя обвиняют во многих преступлениях. 

Энги протолкался сквозь толпу с мечом и щитом Джейме в руках. Джейме просунул искалеченную руку в лямки щита и выхватил меч, пинком отшвырнув прочь ножны. Клинок ярко блеснул в свете факелов.

— Мы не знаем, истинны эти обвинения или ложны, — продолжал Торос, — поэтому не нам быть твоими судьями. Пусть Владыка Света судит тебя.

Лим надел шлем и, тоже вытащив меч, сделал два шага вперед.

— Помолимся, — голос Тороса усилился, разбойники смотрели на него как завороженные. – Владыка Света, взгляни на нас.

Многоголосое эхо повторило его слова.

— Владыка Света, защити нас.

— Владыка Света, сохрани нас во тьме…

Сквозь завороженную толпу проскользнул тощий парнишка, подбежал к Торосу и принялся что-то возбужденно ему втолковывать, размахивая руками. Бриенна прислушалась, но до нее доносились только обрывки фраз: «…требует немедленно…», «…лорд-протектор…», «…любой выкуп…». Торос поморщился, велел Джейме и его противнику разойтись в разные стороны, а потом кивнул пареньку. Тот умчался, ввинтившись в толпу, и через пару минут вернулся вместе с еще тремя разбойниками, сопровождавшими невысокого мужчину средних лет и молоденькую девушку, вряд ли старше пятнадцати лет. Девушка явно была смертельно напугана, мужчина же сохранял самообладание, на его губах играла вежливая улыбка. Не глядя по сторонам, он направился прямо к Торосу.

— Насколько я понимаю, милейший, вы здесь главный? – его голос, казалось, сочился медом. – Я понимаю ваши трудности и глубоко сочувствую им, только вот не было совершенно никакой необходимости нападать на нас в лесу и убивать нашу охрану. Моя дочь перепугалась до смерти.

Он положил руку на плечо девушки, та вздрогнула и окинула невидящим взглядом окружающую толпу. В голубых глазах стояли слезы, казалось еще миг и бедняжка разрыдается.

— Как я уже говорил, меня зовут Петир Бейлиш. Я – лорд Харренхолла и лорд-протектор Долины Аррен, и вам будет гораздо выгоднее сохранить жизнь мне и моей дочери. Если вы дадите мне людей, которые проводят нас в Долину, я в знак благодарности заплачу им любую сумму, которую вы сочтете необходимой. Более того, я могу и в дальнейшем поддерживать вас деньгами, оружием и всем прочим, что вам может понадобиться.

Торос неопределенно хмыкнул, но прерывать его не стал.

— Ваша борьба против хаоса войны, которым охвачены Речные земли, благородна и, безусловно, полезна. Своих людей у меня, к сожалению, немного, иначе я обеспечил бы вам подкрепление, но с тем, что я могу вам дать, вы гораздо быстрее сможете очистить этот многострадальный край от Ланнистерских банд. И, конечно же, я могу обеспечить вам всем королевское помилование…

Бессердечная, до сих пор стоявшая чуть позади Тороса, из за чего ее лицо скрывалось в густой тени, сделала шаг вперед и пристально уставилась на лорда Бейлиша. Тот мельком взглянул на нее, и вдруг осекся на полуслове. Его глаза расширились от удивления.

— Кэт, — пробормотал он и, словно забыв про все на свете, сделал шаг к ней. – Кэт, не может быть.

— Мама, — всхлипнула девушка, до этого цеплявшаяся за его руку. Слезы хлынули из ее глаз.

Бессердечная перевела взгляд с лорда Бейлиша на девушку, окинув ее равнодушным взором, и, снова уставившись на него, прижала руку к разорванному горлу.

— Повесить, — еле слышно прохрипела она.

— Кэт, это ты? – Бейлиш, казалось, не слышал, что ему только что объявили приговор. – Посмотри на меня. Что они с тобой сделали?

— Мама, это же я, — повторила девушка, всхлипывая и не пытаясь утереть слезы.

— Повесить обоих, — снова прохрипела Бессердечная, отступая на полшага.

Бейлиш сделал еще один шаг к ней. В его глазах плескалось безумие, он протянул руки вперед, словно хотел проверить — не призрак ли перед ним. Время, казалось, замедлило свой бег. Все окружающие замерли, ошарашенно следя за происходящим. Еще шаг, и он обхватил Бессердечную руками, нежно прижал к себе и приник жадным поцелуем к ее мертвым губам. Бриенна почувствовала, что не в состоянии пошевелить ни одним мускулом. Казалось, она даже дышать не в силах, наблюдая, как роскошно одетый мужчина целует мертвую женщину, покрытую язвами разложения. Несколько мгновений, что длился поцелуй, показались Бриенне бесконечными, а потом время, словно опомнившись, понеслось вперед как снежная лавина. Бессердечная вдруг упала на истоптанный земляной пол, ее тело изогнулось, охваченное судорогой, и обмякло. Лорд Бейлиш опустился на колени, рядом с ней, и прижал к губам ее безжизненные пальцы. Дикий вопль разорвал напряженную тишину, и Лим молнией метнулся вперед. Его меч описал сверкающую дугу и окрасился кровью, брызнувшей из артерий, когда голова Бейлиша покатилась к ногам девушки, что была с ним. Та закатила глаза и мягко свалилась в обморок.

Санса Старк, вдруг осенило Бриенну, это и есть Санса Старк.

Тишина распалась на тысячу мелких осколков, сменившись возбужденным гулом. Бриенна судорожно оглянулась, выхватила меч у ближайшего из разбойников и, в два шага оказавшись возле лежащей девушки, направила оружие на Лима, явно собиравшегося исполнить последний приказ Бессердечной. Джейме мгновенно оказался рядом, готовый отразить удар разбойника.

— Отойди, сука, — прорычал Лим, бешено сверкая глазами. С его меча капала кровь.

— Нет, — твердо ответила Бриенна. – Ты ее не убьешь.

— Лим, отойди, — голос Тороса, звучный и сильный, перекрыл собой все вокруг. – Владыка Света выразил свою волю.

— Но, Торос… — Лим обернулся к нему, все еще держа меч наготове, Бриенне показалось, что в его глазах стояли слезы. – Ты же можешь…

— Не могу и не стану. Ей достался чужой дар, и Владыка Света забрал его. Ты должен смириться с его волей.

Лим зарычал, словно дикий зверь, и, отшвырнув оружие, выбежал прочь. 

Бриенна переглянулась с Джейме, все еще не веря в случившееся. Торос подошел к ним и взмахом руки заставил всех замолчать.

— Владыка Света рассудил в твою пользу, Цареубийца, — холодно сказал он.

Джейме кивнул и опустил меч.

— Леди Бриенна, мы отпустим вас, — продолжил Торос. – Но с одним условием.

— Каким?

— Вы говорили, что хотите обеспечить безопасность Сансы Старк, и я верю вам. Как вы намерены это сделать?

— Я собиралась отвезти ее на Тарт, к моему лорду-отцу. Он добрый и благородный человек. Он укроет леди Сансу от преследования и защитит ее.

— Что ж, в таком случае поклянитесь, что поступите именно так. Поклянитесь, что не отдадите бедняжку в лапы Ланнистеров.

— Клянусь, — Бриенна опустилась на колено и склонила голову.

— Цареубийца, — Торос снова взглянул на Джейме. – Я требую, чтобы ты помог леди Бриенне доставить девушку на Тарт. Поклянись, и будешь освобожден.

— Клянусь богами старыми и новыми, — Джейме опустился на колено рядом с ней. – И твоим, жрец, Владыкой Света, тоже клянусь.

— Если вы нарушите свою клятву – знайте, что вас обоих настигнет возмездие. Если я узнаю, что вы солгали перед лицом Владыки Света, я не успокоюсь, пока вы оба не понесете заслуженную кару.

— Могу я задать один вопрос? – Джейме поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Тороса.

— Спрашивай.  
— Почему ты сам не вызвался сражаться со мной в поединке? Ты отменный боец, я не раз наблюдал за тобой на турнирах.

— Потому что нет никакой чести в убийстве однорукого калеки. Это бы не было божьим судом. Просто убийство, которое оскорбило бы Владыку Света…

***   
Бриенна ковыляла к выходу из пещеры, чувствуя как с каждым шагом силы оставляют ее. Ноги подкашивались, перед глазами стоял туман. И все же она шла вперед, из тьмы пещеры к яркому, морозному свету снаружи. Шаг, еще один, еще и еще – тьма за спиной неохотно отпустила ее, уступив сиянию зимнего солнца. Бриенна сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как холодный, чистый воздух, полный запаха свежего снега, наполняет ее грудь и придает ей сил. Она смогла сделать еще несколько шагов и села на поваленное дерево. Хотелось заплакать, но слезы не шли, так что она просто закрыла глаза, ощущая, как медленно исчезает тоска, заполнявшая ее сердце последние недели.

За ее спиной заскрипел снег и спустя пару мгновений Джейме сел рядом. Ей не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что это он, но все же она повернула голову и посмотрела на него. Джейме улыбался ей. Улыбался так тепло и искренне, что ее губы, невольно, растянулись в ответной улыбке. Бриенне было хорошо и спокойно. Все мысли куда-то испарились, сменившись звонкой пустотой. Она могла бы, наверное, просидеть так целую вечность, вдыхая морозный воздух и чувствуя его присутствие.  
Джейме придвинулся ближе и осторожно взял ее за руку. Совсем недавно она бы вспыхнула от стыда, сочла бы это изощренной насмешкой, но не теперь. Теперь она не отняла руки…


	3. Галазза

Гали оторвалась от дилерского соглашения, которое она переводила на гискарский, и осторожно вынула из люльки пищащий сверток. Малыш Эдвин требовал еды. Она дала ему грудь и, свернув окно с переводом, открыла папку, в которую собирала все найденное по теме Цареубийцы и Тартской Девы. Найдено было уже немало. Она написала всем, кому можно, с просьбой о помощи, проштудировала авторефераты всех диссертаций по теме войны Пяти Королей и близких периодов, обшарила все электронные архивы, а в архиве Ланниспорта провела три дня, изучая древние письма и записки. Ей удалось отыскать церковные записи о браках и наречениях младенцев, обрывок грамоты за подписью короля Томмена Баратеона, предписывающей всем подданным оказывать содействие Бриенне из дома Тарт, путешествующей по делу его величества, записку, направленную Деснице старшим конюшим Красного замка о том, что Бриенне были выданы две лошади из королевских конюшен, перевод протокола суда над Цареубийцей и упомянутое в чьей-то диссертации сочинение мейстера Арнольфа о войне Пяти Королей. Она разыскала перевод этого сочинения и обнаружила в нем информацию о том, что Бриенна каким-то образом оказалась в Речных землях, где почему-то служила Леди Кейтилин Старк, которая и отправила Бриенну сопровождать Джейме Ланнистера в Королевскую Гавань с целью обменять его на дочерей леди Кейтилин.

Эти самые дочери, точнее одна из них — Санса, упорно оказывались замешаны в делах, касавшихся Бриенны и Джейме. Гали нутром чуяла, что это не просто так, и намеревалась докопаться до истины.

Эдвин, тем временем, наелся, выпустил ее сосок, и сладко зевнул. Она осторожно переложила его обратно в люльку и, поправив одежду, вернулась к работе.

Тем же вечером, когда Ден вернулся с работы и, перекусив, зашел к ней, она вручила ему Эдвина и сама устроилась рядом. Малыш таращил на отца круглые карие глазки и пытался улыбаться. Гали болтала с Деном о повседневных делах, когда вспомнила, что собиралась ему рассказать.

— Я написала своему научному руководителю.

— Угу, — Ден корчил рожи, надеясь заставить Эдвина по-настоящему улыбнуться.

— Про мои мысли насчет Джейме и Бриенны.

— А, ты об этом, — Ден переложил Эдвина к себе на живот, тот сразу поднял головку и стал оглядываться по сторонам.

— Да, об этом. Я написала ему, что хочу сделать монографию и даже, возможно, диссертацию.

— Круто, — Эдвину надоело оглядываться и он начал пускать слюни, Ден немедленно попытался уложить его обратно себе под бок.

— Он ответил, что тема интересная, но маловато фактуры, чтобы оценить перспективу. Я перерыла архивы. Еще не до конца, но все же много. И обнаружила вот что. Смотри, получается, что в конце триста второго года после высадки случается Ледяная битва, тогда же Джейме сдается Матери Драконов. В начале триста третьего года Цареубийца осужден и отправлен в Ночной Дозор, а Бриенна возвращается на остров Тарт и выходит замуж за сира Хайла Ханта. А уже в середине триста третьего года у нее рождается сын, которого она назвала Герионом.

— Угу.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Слушаю, конечно. Она назвала сына Герионом. И что?

— Ты разучился считать? Замуж она вышла в начале года, а уже в середине родила.

— Считать я как раз не разучился. Понятно, что она выходила замуж уже беременной. Но при чем тут Джейме?

— При том, что ребенок был от него.

— С чего ты взяла? 

— Во-первых, имя ребенка. Герионом звали брата лорда Тайвина. Во-вторых, если бы ребенок был от мужа – они могли бы пожениться и раньше. Она явно ждала результатов суда. В-третьих – записка конюшего о том, что ей дали лошадей. Записка, направленная Тириону. Ну и ваше семейное предание про любовницу Цареубийцы.

— Подожди-ка. Я не говорил, что верю семейному преданию. Мало ли что люди насочиняют. Нет, я не спорю, у них могли быть отношения. Но чтобы прямо вот так – ребенок от него… По-моему ты притягиваешь факты за уши.

— Дай сюда ребенка, — обиделась Гали, подхватила Эдвина на руки и дала ему грудь. Он радостно зачмокал.

— Ну что ты? Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — Ден сразу понял, что прокололся, и теперь пытался загладить вину. – Я понимаю, что ты над вопросом работаешь и у тебя в голове оно выстроено в систему, а мне ты рассказала просто финальные выкладки.

— Правда понимаешь? – она покосилась на мужа.

— Ну конечно. Зачем мне врать?

— Возможно, за тем, что от обиженной жены не получишь того, что можно получить от довольной.

— А можно мне довольную жену вместе со всеми приложениями? — промурлыкал он, целуя ее в шею.

— Подожди чуть-чуть. Докормлю Эдвина и уложу. Няня должна была уже прийти…

*** 

Тема отношений Бриенны и Джейме захватывала Гали все сильнее с каждым днем. Порой ей казалось, что еще кусок древнего пергамента, еще строчка в сочинениях давно умершего мейстера и последний фрагмент мозаики встанет на свое место, сделав картину цельной и ясной. Но всякий раз найденного было недостаточно. Эдвин начал ползать, потом вставать, потом ходить, а она до сих пор топталась на месте.

Если бы она была детективом, расследующим преступление, она бы сказала, что у нее полно косвенных улик, но ни одной прямой. Она посвящала исследованию все свободное время, каждую минуту, которую удавалось выкроить из графика, насыщенного уходом за малышом и переводами. Единственное, что ее в этом радовало – мнение Алтеи Ланнистер по ее поводу Гали больше не волновало. Она держалась со свекровью в рамках вежливого нейтралитета и с усмешкой вспоминала свои переживания в день приезда сюда.

Досуха выжав все из электронных архивов и авторефератов, она поняла, что настало время переходить к частным собраниям. Ее объявления о вознаграждении за любые документы, касающиеся Тириона Ланнистера, его брата Джейме и Бриенны из Тарта висели на всех ресурсах, посещаемых любителями букинистических редкостей и антиквариата. К сожалению, большинство предложений, поступивших благодаря этим объявлениям, оказались пустышками. Ей предлагали списки с перечня канализационного оборудования Утеса Кастерли, письма Тириона официальным лицам, письма официальных лиц Тириону. Все это было категорически не то. Единственный раз удача ей улыбнулась, когда на электронном аукционе выложили прекрасно сохранившуюся записку некоего Вариса, мастера над шептунами при четырех королях. Фотографии фрагментов записки, демонстрирующие прекрасную сохранность пергамента и читаемость текста, заставили ее руки нервно затрястись. В коротком тексте упоминались одновременно имена Джейме и Бриенны. Она позвонила Дену, договорилась о доступе к одному из семейных счетов и засела за ноутбук. Торговля была оживленная. Письменный документ четвертого века, в прекрасном состоянии, да еще и с подписью Вариса, который был очень популярен в некоторых кругах, привлекла внимание. Гали торговалась как одержимая, перебивая чужие ставки, и, в результате, записка досталась ей. Когда Ден увидел итоговую сумму, он так выпучился, что, казалось, его глаза выпадут из орбит.

— Ладно, будем считать это инвестицией, — проворчал он. – В крайнем случае, всегда можно снова ее продать.

Так ей досталась записка. Оригинал они сложили в сейф, а в ее папке с документами к монографии поселилась фотокопия. Иногда Гали открывала файл только для того, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на строчки, выведенные изящным каллиграфическим почерком:

«Милорд Десница, должен вам сообщить, что о вашем визите к Джейме Ланнистеру в компании Бриенны из Тарта и юного Подрика Пейна стало известно не только мне. Охранник болтает об этом направо и налево, а у стен есть уши. Вы знаете, что я питаю к вам симпатию. Именно поэтому я счел своим долгом предупредить вас. Что бы вы ни задумали – будьте крайне осторожны. Вы нажили себе множество врагов. Варис».


	4. Тирион

Он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Ветер трепал его волосы, холодил кожу и неприятно задувал в обрубок носа, но Тириону было наплевать. Звук хлопающих крыльев, ощущение теплой чешуи под ладонью и полет. Что может быть прекраснее? Он поднимался выше облаков, выше горных вершин, он мог бы, наверное, даже заглянуть в гости к Семерым. Тот, кто смог приручить дракона – больше чем человек. Даже если он уродливый карлик.

Дракон, настоящий дракон, послушный его воле. Чего можно еще желать от жизни? С ощущением полета не сравнится ничто на свете. Ни любовь женщин, ни мудрость древних книг — ничто не может превзойти это чувство.

Радостно смеясь, он направил Визериона вниз, туда, где, словно море, бушевала битва. Волны сталкивались друг с другом, рассыпая кровавую пену, а дракон, подчиняясь его приказам, поливал эту пену золотым огнем. Мелькнула огромная черная тень, захлопали крылья, и сверху спикировал Дрогон, черный и страшный, страшнее любого ночного кошмара. Тонкая фигурка на его загривке – Дейенерис, прекрасная и пугающая – обернулась к Тириону и что-то прокричала. Он не расслышал, но, судя по тому, что она указывала куда-то в самую гущу битвы, там требовалась его поддержка. Его, и его дракона. Он крепко взялся за повод и потянул вправо, направив Визериона туда, где, среди полчищ упырей, явился Великий Иной и где крошечной искрой сверкал светящийся меч Станниса Баратеона.

То, что битва до сих пор не была проиграна — казалось настоящим чудом. Возможно, дело было в размере армии – никто и никогда, до этой поры, не собирал такого огромного воинства. Тут были рыцари и латники из всех семи королевств. Те, кто пришли на Север за Станнисом и те, кто присягнул Дейенерис, когда она без боя взяла Королевскую Гавань. Долина, Дорн, Простор, Штормовые земли — люди пришли отовсюду. Даже из истерзанных войной Речных земель. Даже с Железных островов. Тут были наемники, которых привел юный Гриф, теперь открыто называвший себя Эйегоном Таргариеном – знаменитые Золотые мечи. Были тут и Младшие сыновья, ожидавшие, что Тирион Ланнистер осыплет их золотом, хранившие поближе к сердцу подписанные им пергаменты. И Вороны-Буревестники, которые шли за Даарио Нахарисом, а сам Даарио Нахарис даже в глотку Дрогону залез бы самым первым, если бы туда отправлялась Дейенерис. Были тут и отряды, нанятые за Узким морем Джастином Масси по приказу Станниса, и множество наемников, не состоявших ни в каких отрядах, и продававших свои мечи всякому, кто заплатит, как Бронн до знакомства с ним. В одном строю шагали плечом к плечу Безупречные королевы Дейенерис, как один последовавшие за ней из Миерина, и остатки разгромленных церковных орденов, одичалые в косматых шкурах и дозорные со Стены в своих черных одеждах, даже разбойники – Торос из Мира привел с собой три сотни бойцов, из тех с кем вместе сеял хаос в Речных землях.

Там, внизу, где войско людей сходилось в страшной битве с Иными и их ордами упырей, павшие, только что убитые в схватке, вставали с промерзшей земли и набрасывались на живых. Только непредставимо огромная численность войска до сих пор позволяла не только держаться, но и наступать. 

А возможно, дело было не в количестве тех, кто взялся за оружие, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с угрозой, а всего в трех существах, последних оставшихся на свете драконах. Каждый раз, когда один из них выдыхал волну огня, в плотных рядах врага возникали гигантские дымящиеся просеки. Каждый раз, когда драконы издавали рев, сотрясавший все вокруг, ледяные чудища откликались воплями, в которых ярость сменялась страхом.

Тирион проследил взглядом за Дрогоном, унесшим Дейенерис куда-то в сторону, и оглянулся в поисках Рейегаля, но не увидел его. Придется сделать все самостоятельно. Он поразился спокойствию, которое ощущал. Будь он внизу, вместе с теми, кто сражался на земле, у него бы тряслись поджилки и холодела спина от острого ощущения опасности, ярость бурлила бы в крови, словно кипящее вино, и туманила разум. Но здесь, на спине дракона, Тирион, даже чувствуя искрящуюся радость от самого полета, оставался спокоен и сосредоточен, словно не находился посреди битвы, исход которой решит судьбу всех живущих, а планировал атаку за столом, с пером в одной руке и кубком вина в другой. Он знал, чего хочет от него Дейенерис, и был уверен в том, что справится. 

Несколько взмахов золотистых крыльев, и вот прямо под ним оказался Великий Иной – чудовищное ледяное создание с горящими холодным синим светом глазами, окруженный плотной толпой упырей. Полуразложившиеся, с торчащими ребрами, челюстями и костями черепа, кое-как прикрытыми ошметками гниющей плоти, они все еще были опасны – обычное оружие не брало их, застревало, зацепившись за кости. Тирион сам видел, как один упырь, насквозь пронзенный копьем, схватился за древко руками, сбросил рыцаря, державшего копье, с коня, подтянул к себе и раздавил его голову голыми руками. Вместе с упырями сражались полчища мертвых зверей. Мертвые сумрачные коты с облезшей шкурой, но все еще острыми зубами и когтями. Мертвые медведи, отгрызавшие людям руки и головы огромными челюстями. Даже мертвые лютоволки – чудовищные сами по себе, и еще более страшные из-за разложения, затронувшего их, как и всех прочих. Всем этим кошмарным зверинцем управляли еще несколько Иных, в ледяных доспехах и с ледяными мечами, каждый из которых убил уже несколько десятков нападавших. Если Тирион не поможет, Станнис и его люди, вооруженные валирийской сталью и оружием из драконова стекла, не смогут пробиться к Великому Иному. А это будет означать конец всему. Еще немного и численность мертвого войска превысит численность войска живого. Нужно было действовать.

Крепко держа повод, он заставил Визериона развернуться так, чтобы тот, выдыхая пламя, не задел людей. Если спалить Станниса Баратеона вместе с врагами – кто тогда доберется до чудища, командующего всеми этими тварями? Дрогон унес Дейенерис на левый фланг, Джон Сноу на Рейегале должен был нападать на упырей с тыла. Один только Тирион стоял сейчас между войском людей и смрадной пастью смерти, готовой поглотить всех сражающихся. Он заставил Визериона опуститься ниже и ударил его кнутом. Дракон взревел и испустил столб пламени, мгновенно спалившего дотла часть жертв, и поджегшего тех, кому не повезло находиться рядом. Ряды мертвого воинства дрогнули, но сомкнулись вновь спустя несколько мгновений, повинуясь приказам Иных. Однако этих мгновений хватило Станнису и его людям, чтобы вклиниться в плотный строй на несколько ярдов, разя врагов направо и налево. Визерион, хлопая крыльями, поднялся чуть выше, готовясь снова атаковать. Тирион погладил теплую чешую, преисполненный восторга перед этим прекрасным и смертоносным созданием. Он успел еще оглянуться, чтобы оценить обстановку, когда Визерион под ним вдруг задрожал, затрясся, беспорядочно хлопая крыльями, и начал падать вниз. Из его горла торчал огромный кусок льда, неизвестно откуда взявшийся. Острый конец вышел наружу с обратной стороны гибкой шеи и истекал капелью, тая от жара дракона.

Дракон опускался все ниже и ниже, не в силах влететь. Паника охватила Тириона. Если Визерион неудачно упадет – он может раздавить его. В одно мгновение он отстегнул цепи, удерживавшие его в седле, и приготовился спрыгнуть, как только представится такая возможность. Визерион еще раз сильно дернулся, и Тириона выкинуло из седла. Земля, покрытая истоптанной грязью, вперемешку со снегом, рванулась ему навстречу, и Тирион отчаянно закричал…

***  
Тирион проснулся от собственного крика и, судорожно дернувшись, сел в постели. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, а в глазах стояли слезы. Каждую ночь с того черного дня он видел этот сон. Сон о том, как он потерял самое дорогое, что у него было. О том, как он, едва не приблизившийся к богам, снова стал просто уродливым карликом, пусть и с золотой цепью на шее. Он размотал простыни и меховое покрывало, обвившие его, когда он ворочался во сне, и слез с кровати. Накинув халат, он подошел к окну и налил себе вина из кувшина, стоявшего на столике.

За окном царили холодные предрассветные сумерки. Засыпанная серым от пепла снегом Королевская Гавань напоминала труп огромного чудовища. Остовы сгоревших домов казались обломками костей, а уцелевшие крыши – кусками гнилой шкуры. Вонь, наполнявшая воздух, говорила о том, что чудовище сдохло давно, и успело основательно разложиться на радость воронам и червям.

От души выругавшись, Тирион залпом допил вино и снова наполнил свою чашу. Вино немного притупляло боль, которую невозможно было утолить маковым молоком, потому что на душу мак не действует. Он сотни раз говорил себе, что так было нужно. Что, выходя на битву, каждый должен быть готов оставить свою жизнь там, среди лязга оружия и криков ярости. Что, благодаря его атаке, Дейенерис, Джон и Станнис смогли добраться до Великого Иного и уничтожить жуткую тварь, что с его смертью Иные растаяли, превратились в пар, и остались только мертвые звери и упыри, убить которых оказалось куда проще, когда на смену уничтоженным не поднимались все новые и новые.

Всего этого Тирион не видел. Упав, он ударился головой и очнулся только следующим утром, когда все было уже кончено. Его не затоптали насмерть там, в гуще схватки, только потому, что Визерион, упавший рядом, закрыл его крылом. Едва открыв глаза, Тирион спросил у Миссандеи, сидевшей у его постели, о своем драконе. В ответ прозвучало то, чего он боялся больше всего на свете – Визерион мертв.

Он тогда закрыл глаза, чтобы Миссандея не видела его слез, и попытался снова уснуть, но в голову непрошеными гостями лезли воспоминания – как он впервые увидел Визериона, как, припомнив все, что читал о драконах, ежедневно приносил ему целого барана, складывая подношения все ближе и ближе к дракону с каждым днем. Как впервые коснулся кремовой чешуи, ощутив ладонью жар под ней. Как, на всякий случай попрощавшись с жизнью, впервые взгромоздился на загривок своего — подумать только! — своего дракона.

Тирион замотал головой, отгоняя болезненные мысли. У него было слишком много насущных проблем, чтобы позволять себе терзаться давно ушедшими. И все же, каждую ночь, в предутренних сумерках, он терзался памятью о прошлом, пытаясь заглушить назойливое чувство, что ими – им и его драконом – просто пожертвовали, чтобы добраться до врага. Станнис Баратеон, Джон Сноу и Дейенерис – два воина и Мать драконов — в том бою они действовали словно единое целое, предугадывая мысли друг друга, словно по какому-то волшебству догадываясь, что нужно сделать. А он, Тирион, просто сражался как мог, отвлек на себя чудовище и позволил им троим совершить задуманное. И теперь, проснувшись до рассвета, он пил и растравлял душевные раны, подсчитывая свои потери, самыми горькими из которых были дракон и девушка. Малышка Пенни – глупенькая, наивная, искренняя, готовая любить весь мир. Единственная женщина, после Тиши, любившая его просто за то, что он существует. Он потерял и ее здесь, в Королевской Гавани, перед тем, как они выступили на Север. Когда флот Эурона Грейджоя, приплывшего в Миерин, чтобы захватить драконов и их Мать, а в результате принесшего ей клятву верности, вошел в устье Черноводной, Тириону показалось, что они приплыли не туда. Город пылал, охваченный огнем сразу с нескольких сторон, улицы были запружены дерущимися людьми, и непонятно было — кто с кем дерется. Дрались на улицах и площадях, в Блошином конце и на холме Висеньи, перед Септой Бейелора и во дворе Красного Замка. Повсюду валялись гниющие трупы, издававшие зловоние. Словно все в Королевской Гавани разом сошли с ума. 

Оглушенный, он смотрел на происходящее, не в силах осознать, что происходит. Почему-то в тот момент он вспомнил о Серсее. Еще за день до того он предвкушал, как его сестра окажется в его власти, как он отберет у нее Утес Кастерли – его наследство, полученное ею подлым обманом. Но увидев хаос, творившийся в городе, он ощутил беспокойство. Охваченный тревожными мыслями, он не заметил, что Дейенерис оседлала Дрогона; пришел в себя лишь когда дракон взлетел над городом и издал рев, от которого, казалось, затряслись крепостные стены. В этот миг Тирион перестал волноваться о сестре и племянниках и почувствовал, как по спине продирает холодом от осознания, что Дейенерис на спине дракона кружит над городом совсем одна. Визерион заворочался на корме, раскрывая крылья и перекликаясь с Рейегалем, издававшим возбужденный рев с другого корабля. Тирион рванулся к своему дракону, вскарабкался в седло и, не пристегнув цепей к поясу, ударил его кнутом. Визерион взмыл в воздух, Рейегаль тоже рванулся вслед за братьями, и вот уже над Королевской Гаванью кружили три дракона. Словно не прошло трехсот лет. Тирион и Дейенерис приземлились перед Септой Бейелора, заставив толпу расступиться словно по мановению руки. Рейегаль, без всадника, продолжал кружить, видимо, проявляя интерес к новому месту. Дейенерис тогда привстала в стременах, чтобы ее могли увидеть как можно больше народа и прокричала: «Я ваша законная королева и я вернулась». Это было похоже на сон. Люди, один за другим, опускались на колени и склоняли головы, приветствуя возвращение законной правительницы…

Как потом рассказывал Джорах Мормонт, оставшиеся высадились у Грязных ворот и поспешили за ними. Большинство народа побежало к холму Висеньи, чтобы поближе увидеть драконов, но кое-где стычки еще продолжались. Когда они ехали по улице Стали, их закидали камнями из пращей. Джорах сказал, что поднял щит, чтобы защитить Пенни, которую взял к себе в седло, но было поздно. Один камень ударил ее в висок.

Она умерла не сразу. Когда спустя месяц прилетел ворон с паническим письмом «Стена атакована Иными и упырями. Их число огромно и постоянно прибывают новые. Если никто не придет к нам на помощь – Стена падет и очень скоро боги примут души всех жителей Семи Королевств» — она была еще жива. Когда они выступали на Север – она еще дышала. Варис потом рассказал ему, что Пенни умерла через три дня после того, как они выступили. Тирион до сих пор трусливо благодарил богов за то, что не присутствовал при ее смерти. Уезжая, он еще мог надеяться, что она выживет. Вернувшись, он узнал, что она умерла давно. Горечь от потери Визериона и время, прошедшее с ее смерти, сгладили его боль, но она не исчезла совсем. В такие часы, как сейчас, он неизменно вспоминал их – девушку и дракона, которые у него когда-то были.

Нужно было позвать камердинера, чтобы помог одеться. Тирион вышел из спальни, и направился было к двери в коридор, когда услышал какой-то звук, донесшийся из спальни Сансы. Он замер и прислушался, в ночной тишине раздался всхлип, тихий, словно приглушенный подушкой, за ним еще один и еще. Тирион помедлил мгновение, но все же решился и, толкнув дверь, вошел в спальню своей жены.

Санса плакала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он залез на кровать, сел рядом с ней и положил руку ей на спину. Спрашивать, почему она плачет, казалось ему неуместным. 

Он не сомневался, что за время, прошедшее с того дня, когда она сбежала из города, а его обвинили в смерти Джоффри, ей довелось пережить немало ужасов, так что ему хотелось просто дать ей понять, что она может найти у него поддержку и утешение. Он гладил ее по спине до тех пор, пока ее слезы не иссякли. Она подняла заплаканное лицо и посмотрела на него. В медленно светлеющих сумерках ее глаза казались черными и взгляд этих глаз был совсем не таким как раньше. Она словно повзрослела на двадцать лет за те пять, что прошли с их последней встречи. Когда-то это были глаза наивной девочки, верившей в благородных рыцарей. Теперь же в них читались усталость и спокойствие женщины, видевшей слишком много.

— Милорд, я разбудила вас? – она аккуратно промокнула глаза уголком простыни. – Прошу меня простить. Я не хотела.

— Нет, не разбудили, — он хотел, было уйти, но что-то заставило его задержаться. – Я тоже проснулся рано.

— В таком случае я рада, что не доставила вам неудобств.

— Санса, почему вы плакали? – на ее лицо возвращалось привычное выражение учтивости, и ему захотелось еще хоть на миг увидеть ее настоящую. – Я понимаю, что вам не хочется рассказывать. Но, возможно, я смогу вам помочь. Хотите, расскажу, почему не спал я?

— Расскажите, милорд, — она сейчас выглядела странно, словно хотела надеть маску, да так и не донесла до лица. Ее губы уже сложились в привычную учтивую полуулыбку, но глаза все еще оставались живыми.

Тирион набрался храбрости и рассказал ей все. Рассказал, что каждый день видит сон о смерти Визериона, что вспоминает Пенни, которая погибла так нелепо, что его до сих пор мучает, что он оказался в Королевской Гавани слишком поздно для того, чтобы защитить племянников, что жалеет даже сестру, хотя много лет ненавидел ее. Рассказал, что страшно боится за Джейме, который ожидал королевского суда в камере для узников знатного рода. Чем больше он рассказывал – тем больше менялось лицо Сансы. Маска учтивости, пусть и не надетая до конца, сползла с ее лица, уголки губ опустились, а в глазах снова заблестели слезы.

— Милорд, мне так жаль, — она протянула руку, словно хотела коснуться его, но, помедлив, опустила ее на колени. – Я очень вам сочувствую и жалею, что не могу помочь.

— Санса, вы уже помогли. Я знаю, что не достоин вашего сочувствия, и все же вы сочувствуете мне – это заставляет меня думать о себе чуть лучше. Я совершил много ужасных поступков и еще больше ошибок. Видимо я заслужил гнев богов. Не знаю только, почему другие должны страдать, чтобы я понес наказание.

— Не говорите так, милорд. Боги не наказывают других за наши грехи. Просто… — она запнулась и зябко передернула плечами. – Просто люди иногда делают… плохие вещи. Я… хотите я расскажу вам, почему плакала?

Тирион осторожно кивнул, побоявшись, что если скажет вслух – отпугнет ее.

— Вы знаете, что из Королевской Гавани меня увез лорд Бейлиш?

Тирион снова кивнул. Об этом он уже слышал.

— Он собирался выдать меня замуж за сира Гарольда Хардинга. Говорил, что к тому времени я уже овдовею, а если нет – наш брак можно признать недействительным. И собирался со временем открыть, что я не его внебрачная дочь, а Санса Старк, и на этом основании потребовать для меня Север.

— Гарольд Хардинг, — Тирион задумчиво почесал обрубок носа. – Это не тот ли, которого называют «Гарри-наследник».

— Он самый, милорд. А потом мы с лордом Бейлишем поехали в Харренхолл и по дороге попали к разбойникам. Они перебили охрану, а нас отвезли к себе в логово. И там я увидела… Там я увидела маму.

Тирион удивленно уставился на нее. Леди Кейтилин Старк была мертва, и давно. С чего бы разбойникам хранить ее тело.

— Вы видели останки леди Кейтилин? – осторожно спросил он, догадываясь, что зрелище разложившегося трупа могло произвести чрезвычайно сильное впечатление на Сансу.

— Нет. Я видела ее саму. Она была жива… но… — Санса поежилась и судорожно вдохнула, словно собиралась нырнуть со скалы. – Она могла ходить и разговаривать. Но у нее на лице были засохшие раны и глубокий разрез на шее.

Она всхлипнула и вся сжалась, словно в жарко натопленной спальне вдруг похолодало.

— Она не узнала меня и приказала повесить нас обоих – лорда Бейлиша и меня.

Тириона словно обдало холодной водой. Он представил себе, как его мертвый отец встает из гроба и приказывает повесить своего убийцу. Он этой картины его резко затошнило.

— И что же было дальше?

— Лорд Бейлиш. Он словно обезумел, когда увидел маму. Я знала, что он любил ее, но это уже была не совсем она. Мама узнала бы меня даже с перекрашенными волосами. И все же лорд Бейлиш поцеловал ее. А потом она… Она вдруг упала и умерла, а ему отрубил голову один из разбойников. Мне это снится каждую ночь. Мама, точнее то, чем она стала, и голова лорда Бейлиша катится, катится мне под ноги…

Слезы снова хлынули из ее глаз. Тирион не выдержал, сгреб ее в охапку и прижал к себе, осторожно гладя по голове.

— Поплачьте, поплачьте, — бормотал он. – Это помогает. Должно помогать.

Ее спина вздрагивала от рыданий, его рубаха на груди промокла от ее слез. Он дождался, когда она выплачется, и осторожно отстранившись, взял пальцами ее подбородок и приподнял, чтобы она посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Санса, послушайте меня, — со всей теплотой, на которую был способен, сказал он. – В одном лорд Петир был прав. Наш брак действительно можно аннулировать, поскольку он не был осуществлен. Если вы захотите развестись со мной – вам достаточно будет сказать мне, и я все устрою. Я понимаю, что отнюдь не являюсь воплощением девичьих грез…

— Милорд, — перебила она. – Я, пожалуй, не хочу с вами разводиться. Мне все равно придется выйти замуж рано или поздно. И, скорее всего, мужа мне выберет кто-то еще, а не я сама. Вы были добры ко мне, и я вам благодарна.

Она тяжело вздохнула, и Тирион снова поразился, насколько она повзрослела за такое недолгое время.

— А ваша внешность меня больше не пугает. Джоффри… — она запнулась, но продолжила. – Джоффри был очень красивым. Но он казнил моего отца, грозился овладеть мной без моего согласия, приказывал бить меня на глазах у всех. Лорд Петир тоже был хорош собой, но он очень пугал меня. Если вы дадите мне еще немного времени, чтобы свыкнуться с обстоятельствами, я постараюсь стать вам хорошей женой.

— Конечно. Сколько угодно, — пробормотал он, вдруг смутившись. – Прошу меня извинить, миледи. Мне пора.

Санса кивнула. Тирион слез с кровати, поклонился ей, и отправился одеваться. Ее слова стали для него неожиданностью. Он помнил, что внушал ей страх, и обнаружить, что записные красавцы, оказывается, пугали ее куда больше, чем его уродство, было неожиданно. Это стоило обдумать на досуге, но сейчас было не до того, его мыслями снова завладел Джейме.

Как рассказывал Мормонт, после битвы с Иными Джейме подошел к Дейенерис и, опустившись на колено, положил свой меч к ее ногам. Тирион никак не мог понять, отчего и зачем он так поступил. Ему казалось, что Джейме должен был бежать за Узкое море, где был бы в безопасности. Вместо этого он сдался и теперь ожидал суда. Тирион, понимая, что его брата ожидает казнь, уже которую неделю прилагал все возможные усилия для того, чтобы заменить смертный приговор ссылкой на Стену. После всего пережитого он не собирался терять еще и Джейме, но до сих пор не был уверен, что его надежды сбудутся. Одевшись, он направился к себе в кабинет – сегодня ему предстоял трудный день.

***  
Бриенна Тарт уже ожидала его, меряя его кабинет длинными шагами. Огромная и неуклюжая, в мужском платье — дублете и бриджах — она возвышалась над ним, словно утес, так что он поспешно предложить ей сесть, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж неуютно. Глаза у нее были красные и опухшие, словно она долго плакала. Подрик Пейн, сопровождавший ее, тихо стоял в уголке, как обычно высматривая что-то на носках своих сапог.

— Добрый день, миледи, — поздоровался Тирион. – Добрый день, Подрик. Вижу ты нашел себе другую службу после того как я уехал.

— Да, милорд, — пробормотал тот. – Я теперь оруженосец си… миледи.

— Леди Бриенна, я чрезвычайно рад вас видеть. Надеюсь, цель вашего визита совпадает с моими ожиданиями.

— Милорд, я пришла просить вас об одолжении, — сказала она, нервно теребя пальцами завязки дублета. – Мне бы хотелось навестить в тюрьме вашего брата.

— Я давно ожидал вас, миледи, — ответил он. – Джейме просил меня разыскать вас и привести к нему, когда будет возможность, и я очень рад, что вы пришли сами.

Она слегка покраснела и явно смутилась.

— Я… Он рассказал вам?

— Леди Бриенна, уверяю вас, все, что рассказал мне брат о ваших с ним отношениях, умрет вместе со мной. У нас с вами есть кое-что общее – мы оба любим Джейме. В связи с этим я хотел попросить вас об одолжении.

— О каком? – в ее взгляде проскользнуло недоверие.

— Видите ли, моя леди-жена рассказала мне, что вы спасли ее от разбойников и укрыли в своем замке, под защитой вашего лорда-отца. Она также рассказала об этом Его величеству и тот при свидетелях поклялся, что спасительница леди Сансы, сможет обратиться к нему с любой просьбой. И эта просьба будет выполнена, если то, что вы попросите, будет в принципе выполнимо.

Тартская Дева покраснела еще гуще и цветом кожи стала похожа на вареного рака.

— Я… я вовсе не…

— Так вот о моей просьбе, миледи, — перебил ее Тирион. – Я хочу попросить вас обратиться к королю с просьбой о милосердии к моему брату. Жизнь на Стене совсем не сладкая, как я сам убедился, но это все же жизнь.

— Я… конечно, милорд, — она тяжело вздохнула. – Я надеялась, что вы смогли бы устроить мне аудиенцию у короля.

— Непременно, милая леди. Непременно. То, что наши желания совпадают – просто чудесно и вселяет в меня надежду на милосердие богов. Давайте не будем медлить и отправимся повидать моего брата, а потом я договорюсь насчет аудиенции.

Всю дорогу до темниц, ковыляя по лестницам, он размышлял о том, как Джейме угораздило влюбиться в такую неказистую девицу. Впрочем, она выгодно отличалась от Серсеи душевными качествами, а насчет ее внешности не ему судить – Пенни, по которой он до сих пор еще тосковал, тоже красотой не блестала.

В коридоре, ведущем к камере Джейме, дремал, прислонившись к стене, охранник. При звуках их шагов он встрепенулся и поклонился.

— М’лорд Десница.

— Проводи нас к Цареубийце, — потребовал Тирион.

— Но м’лорд, ведь это запрещено.

— Запрещено королем. А когда короля нет – его устами говорит Десница. Ты видишь тут короля?

— Нет, м’лорд. – охранник смутился. – Но вас так много…

— Не волнуйся, — перебил Тирион. – Мальчик останется снаружи. И пошевеливайся.

— Слушаюсь, м’лорд, — откликнулся тот и, загремев ключами, отпер тяжелую дверь.

Тирион шагнул в камеру, вдохнув спертый воздух. Леди Бриенна, пригнувшись, последовала за ним. По сравнению с каменными мешками на нижнем ярусе, в одном из которых довелось сидеть Тириону, эта камера вполне сошла бы за дворец. В креплении на стене торчал горящий факел, постель представляла собой топчан с соломенным тюфяком, а не просто кучу гнилой соломы на полу; тут было даже что-то вроде кресла – из стены торчал довольно большой каменный выступ. Джейме, сидевший на постели, вскочил и бросился к Бриенне, намереваясь обнять ее. Та слегка отстранилась и затравленно покосилась на Тириона.

— Не волнуйтесь, я не буду смотреть, — пробормотал он и демонстративно отвернулся к двери, скрестив руки. За его спиной послышался шорох и звук поцелуя. Очевидно, она позволила себя обнять. Забавно, думал Тирион, женщина носит доспехи, не боится сражаться, с оружием обращается лучше многих мужчин, и при этом смущается, словно маленькая девочка. Интересно, боится ли она мышей?

Он уже в который раз разглядывал трещину в камне, которая напоминала дерево, когда за его спиной поцелуи сменились тихим шепотом. Он прислушался, но слов разобрать не смог. 

Ждать было невыносимо скучно, но наконец они наговорились. 

— Тирион, — раздался веселый голос Джейме. – Можешь повернуться.

— Вот спасибо тебе, — шутливо огрызнулся Тирион и посмотрел на Бриенну. Та стояла с таким лицом, словно ей явились все Семеро разом. – Леди Бриенна, если вы закончили, я хотел бы просить вас отправиться обратно в мой кабинет. Подрик знает дорогу – он вас проводит. Нам с братом неплохо бы поговорить без свидетелей.

— Конечно, милорд, — ответила она, и, бросив на Джейме долгий взгляд, вышла.

Тирион повернулся к брату, тот улыбался так, словно его не судить должны были на следующий день, а пригласили на увеселительную прогулку.

— Ну здравствуй снова, братец. – сказал он, раскрыв руки в приглашающем жесте. – Давно не виделись.

— Месяц, — Тирион подошел вплотную и, прежде чем обнять брата, пнул его по лодыжке.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — откликнулся Джейме, сжимая его в объятиях. – Это мне за то, что я сказал тебе, в ту ночь, когда заключенным тут был ты?

— Нет. Это тебе за то, что ты такой идиот, — возразил Тирион, вырываясь из его рук и поднимая голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. – Почему ты не сбежал, Джейме? Что тебя заставило явиться перед королевой, чьего отца ты заколол в спину, и положить меч к ее ногам? Ты был пьян? Одурманен каким-нибудь зельем? Тебя околдовали?

— Я не думаю, что ты поймешь. Я и сам до конца не уверен в том, почему принял такое решение. Разве что насолить Станнису Баратеону. Когда я добрался до королевы – они со Станнисом стояли друг против друга и он требовал корону себе — еще чуть-чуть, и дело дошло бы до мечей. А после того, как я преклонил колено, остальные резво попадали на колени вслед за мной. Станнису пришлось последовать за ними. Уверен, он был в ярости.

— По-моему, ты хочешь сделать из меня дурака, Джейме. Такого рода выходки можно ожидать от меня, но ты… Ты же всегда плевал на всю эту рыцарскую чушь. Взял бы свою здоровенную девицу и укрылся за Узким морем. Или ты таким образом красовался перед своей леди в доспехах? Она, кажется, любительница рыцарских баллад.

— Не говори так о ней, — перебил Джейме. – Ты ее не знаешь.

— Не знаю, — согласился Тирион. – Но если она не похожа характером на нашу покойную сестру – одно это делает ее лучшей из женщин, что у тебя были.

— Она беременна, — Джейме резко посерьезнел.

— Ты, я смотрю, обожаешь делать бастардов, — Тирион едва удержал возглас удивления, спрятав его за напускной небрежностью. – И все же поздравляю.

— Если меня казнят, позаботься о ней и о ребенке. – Джейме взял его за плечо и крепко сжал пальцы. – Обещай мне.

— Тебя не казнят, я этого не допущу, — Тирион сказал это с абсолютной уверенностью, которой вовсе не чувствовал. – И все же… Я обещаю тебе, если с тобой что-нибудь случится – я позабочусь и о девице, и о ребенке.

— Я знал, что смогу на тебя положиться.

— Кто еще поможет разобраться с последствиями твоей дурости, если не я, — пробурчал Тирион, неимоверным усилием воли подавив желание уткнуться в живот Джейме и разрыдаться, словно девчонка…

Когда он вернулся в свой кабинет, Бриенна Тарт сидела в кресле и в ее глазах, все еще красных и заплаканных, светилось что-то, что делало ее почти красавицей.

— Леди Бриенна, — осторожно сказал Тирион. – Я немедля поговорю с его величеством насчет вашей аудиенции. Уверяю вас, она состоится сегодня же.

— Благодарю вас, милорд, — откликнулась она.

— А пока что я хотел бы обсудить с вами один щекотливый вопрос. Мой брат сказал мне, что вы беременны от него.

— Это так.

— Джейме просил меня позаботиться о вас и ребенке. И я намерен сделать это, приложив все усилия. К слову о ребенке: вы понимаете, что он будет бастардом, если вы родите его, не будучи в браке?

Леди Бриенна кивнула с выражением решимости на лице. Видимо ей наскучило мучиться смущением, и она решила принять неизбежное.

— Мне кажется, было бы очень кстати срочно выдать вас замуж, чтобы избежать конфуза. За какого-нибудь достойного старца или страдающего смертельным недугом.

— Но… я не понимаю, — она удивленно уставилась на него.

— Все просто, миледи. Я намерен со временем освободить Джейме и, думаю, что он хотел бы сам жениться на вас, если представится такая возможность. И хорошо бы, чтобы вы к тому моменту уже были свободны. Я слышал, что вы приняли участие в судьбе межевого рыцаря, который получил тяжелые ранения в битве с Иными. Как там его? Сир Хайл Хант, кажется…

***  
Малый совет на этот раз полностью оправдывал свое название. Когда Тирион явился в зал, там были только король Джон и лорд Варис, как обычно напудренный и благоухающий.

— Милорд Десница, — медовым голосом пропел Варис. – Нынче мы заседаем урезанным составом.

— Какая жалость, — откликнулся Тирион и поклонился Джону. – Ее величество не почтит нас своим присутствием?

— Нет, — отозвался король. – Она уехала по делам. Сир Барристан сопровождает ее.

Урезанный состав Малого совета был меньше полного всего на двух человек. Должности мастера над законами, мастера над монетой и мастера над кораблями до сих пор были вакантны. А из Староместа все еще не прислали нового Великого мейстера. Тирион уселся за стол и налил себе вина.

— Тогда, может быть, приступим? У нас есть несколько насущных вопросов. 

— Да, я помню, — вмешался Джон. – Нам нужно выбрать мастера над законом, мастера над монетой и мастера над кораблями. Есть какие-нибудь идеи, милорды?

— Конечно, — откликнулся Тирион. – Мастером над кораблями можно снова сделать Станниса. Он уже занимал эту должность, он отличный флотоводец и это будет полезно в качестве демонстрации королевского милосердия и мудрости.

— Полностью согласен, — поддержал его Варис. – А мастером над монетой можно выбрать Мейса Тирелла.

— Потому что он богат? — усмехнулся Джон. – От мастера над монетой ожидается, что он будет снабжать казну деньгами. Но должен ли он делать это собственным золотом?

— Нет, ваше величество, — Тирион задумчиво почесал обрубок носа. – Я, кажется, понимаю, что имеет в виду лорд Варис. Тиреллы поддержали Эйериса против Роберта. И первыми вновь присягнули ее величеству. Конечно, основная причина этого – то, что и лорд Тирелл, и его войско, находились в Королевской Гавани, так что просто оказались в нужное время в нужном месте. И все же – они поддержали королеву в ее притязаниях и в сражениях против церковных орденов. Мейс Тирелл будет ожидать награды за свою верность Таргариенам. Кроме того, пока жива его мать, он будет прекрасно справляться со своими обязанностями. Леди Оленна – удивительного ума и способностей женщина. Было бы весьма полезно, ваше величество, если бы вы завоевали ее благосклонность и дружбу.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — кивнул Джон.

— Теперь насчет мастера над законом, — продолжил Варис. – В свое время ваш, милорд десница, дядюшка советовал вашей сестре сделать Рендилла Тарли или Матиса Рована десницей. Оба они достойные мужи, доказавшие свою доблесть и зарекомендовавшие себя с самой лучшей стороны. Каждый из них придется весьма кстати на этой должности.

— А что насчет дорнийцев? – Тирион сделал глоток вина, чтобы промочить горло. – Неплохо бы и им что-то дать.

— К сожалению, принц Доран слишком болен, чтобы подвергать себя такой нагрузке, его сын еще слишком мал, а у принца Оберина только дочери.

— Да, это затрудняет дело. Возможно, Доран будет доволен, если мы, скажем, предложим хороших женихов для дочерей принца Оберина. Его собственная дочь – будущая правящая принцесса Дорна и у нее отбоя от женихов не будет, а вот дочери его брата – бастарды. Если королевское содействие поможет им удачно выйти замуж – он, наверняка, это оценит. 

— Давайте позже вернемся к этому вопросу, — вмешался Джон. – У нас есть еще неотложные вопросы?

— Выборы верховного септона, — подсказал Тирион. – Нельзя допустить, чтобы новый был похож на прежнего. Государство не выдержит еще несколько лет войны с Септой и ее орденами. Кроме того это плохо влияет на подданных, делает верующих врагами короны.

— Согласен, — кивнул Варис. – Мои пташки неустанно приносят мне вести от Праведных. Думаю на этот раз септон Люцеон получит таки тиару. Чтобы сделать это более вероятным, можно предпринять некоторые шаги, которые укрепят его позиции.

— Хорошо бы, — согласился Джон. – Если это все, я бы хотел перейти к еще одному вопросу, который волнует и меня и королеву. Нужно поставить статую Эйегона на площади перед септой Бейелора. Он отважно сражался и его гибель – невосполнимая потеря для всех нас.

Тирион едва не поперхнулся вином. Ему казалось, что о бедняге Эйегоне все забыли сразу после его гибели. Парнишке не повезло с драконом – Рейегаль отказался ему подчиняться, несмотря на все ухищрения, так что в битве с Иными он вел конницу с правого фланга, а юношеская бесшабашность и дурная отвага довершили дело.

— Это прекрасная идея, ваше величество, и поистине благородный поступок, — Варис, казалось, едва не прослезился от восхищения. – Надеюсь, лорд Тирион отдаст нужные распоряжения.

— Безусловно, лорд Варис.

— Что ж, милорды, если это все на сегодня – не смею вас задерживать, — Джон привстал, собираясь выйти из-за стола.

— Ваше величество, позвольте мне сказать вам пару слов наедине, — поспешно сказал Тирион. Джон кивнул и опустился обратно в кресло.

— Не буду мешать вам, — сладко пропел Варис, удаляясь. Тирион не сомневался, что уже через несколько минут он будет знать все, что будет сказано здесь.

Раздумывая с чего лучше начать, Тирион разглядывал Джона, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело непочтительно. С тех пор как они вместе ехали на Стену, он здорово изменился. И дело было не только в возрасте. Его обычно угрюмое лицо не обрело с годами выражения, вызывающего симпатию, его внимательный взгляд не источал угрозы, чтобы пугать окружающих. И все же в нем появилось нечто, заставлявшее людей прислушиваться к нему и выполнять его приказы. Тирион поймал себя на мысли, что этому Джону Сноу, возможно, не решился бы сказать все то, что сказал столько лет назад мальчику-бастарду, которому потом пожал руку на вершине Стены. Хотя, решил он, вспомнив себя тогдашнего, все равно бы сказал. Впрочем, Дейенерис вполне хватило этого чего-то, чтобы между ней и Джоном с первой же встречи словно молния проскочила, а после того, как он за мгновение подчинил себе Рейегаля, все ее взгляды были направлены только на него. Тирион был уверен — даже если бы не объявился Хоуленд Рид со старыми письмами Рейегара Таргариена, подтверждавшими, что Джон был рожден Лианной Старк от него, Дейенерис нашла бы способ приблизить его к себе. А с доказательствами происхождения Джона, ничто не могло ее остановить.

Между тем Джон отпил вина из чаши и выжидающе посмотрел на Тириона.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать мне наедине? Говори.

— Ваше величество, — начал Тирион.

— Джон, — поправил его король.

— Хорошо, Джон. С тобой очень хочет увидеться леди Бриенна Тарт, также известная как Тартская дева. Если ты ее примешь – я буду очень тебе благодарен.

— Это та леди-воительница?

— Она самая. Джон… у нее будет к тебе просьба.

— Ты не оставляешь попыток, да? — взгляд Джона сделался суровым. – Тирион, суд уже завтра. И решение будет за Дейенерис. Это ее отца убил твой брат…

— Но ты можешь повлиять на нее, — перебил Тирион. – Джон, я знаю королеву дольше, чем ты, и совершенно уверен – она уступит, если ты попросишь ее смягчить приговор. Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги, помнишь? Я верен тебе и ей и как десница и как вассал, но мне будет сложно сохранять верность, если мой брат умрет. Я знаю, ты можешь бросить меня в темницу за такие слова или казнить завтра вместе с Джейме, но я прошу тебя как человека, который назвал меня своим другом там, на Стене. Помоги мне. Видишь, я совершенно честен с тобой, и надеюсь, что ты прислушаешься ко мне и прочим, кто просил за Джейме.

— Боги одарили тебя хитростью сверх всякой меры, — улыбаясь, ответил Джон. – Я не знаю, что ты сделал со всеми этими людьми, но они просто осаждают меня и Дейенерис. На днях мы получили письмо от магистра Иллирио, который заботился о Дени, когда она жила в Пентосе. Даже моя сестра… Она не любила твоего брата за то, что он нарушил священную клятву, я прекрасно это помню. Но стоило ей пожить немного с тобой – и вот она уже приходит ко мне просить за Джейме Ланнистера. А теперь вот и Тартская Дева, которой я обещал награду по ее выбору.

— Наверное, все дело в моей неземной красоте и бесчисленных добродетелях, — не удержался от улыбки Тирион.

— Конечно же, в них, — поддержал Джон, улыбаясь в ответ. – Вам, красавцам, куда проще добиваться своего, чем нам – обычным людям.

— Так что же? – эти слова Тирион произнес так серьезно, как только мог, опасаясь, что Джон просто переведет все в шутку. Но он, кажется, понял все правильно.

— Я поговорю с Дейенерис, — пообещал он. – Приложу все усилия, чтобы ее убедить. Ночной Дозор нужно восстанавливать. Слишком много братьев отдали свои жизни в той битве. И если твари снова объявятся – нужно, чтобы их было кому сдержать. Такой прославленный боец, как твой брат, очень пригодится на Стене. 

— Моя благодарность не будет иметь границ, — ответил Тирион. – Джейме – единственный, кто остался из нашей семьи, помимо меня, и мне бы очень не хотелось его потерять…


	5. Галазза

Гали остановила машину возле детского сада. Эдвин ходил сюда второй месяц, и она старалась забирать его как можно раньше. Взглянув на часы, она ощутила укол совести, но смогла перебороть это неприятное чувство. Она приехала сразу, как смогла – ничего страшного не произошло. Она всего лишь заезжала в картинную галерею, чтобы постоять перед «той» картиной. Можно было попросить няню забрать Эдвина из сада, но ему больше нравилось, когда за ним приезжала она сама, да и Ден бы не понял.

«Та» картина представляла собой изображение въезда Десницы короля в Ланниспорт в триста четвертом году после высадки Эйегона. Королевским указом ему, как единственному наследнику, были переданы все права на замки и земли дома Ланнистеров, а королевские войска обеспечили повиновение недовольных. Художник изобразил момент, когда Десница проезжал через Радужную улицу, бывшую тогда самой широкой в городе. Лицо Тириона на этом полотне было выписано крайне непривычно для современников автора. Тогда считалось правильным приукрашивать внешность того, чей портрет рисовали, так что Тириону всегда возвращали нос, а на рану, полученную в битве на Черноводной, намекал только шрам через все лицо. Автор же «той» картины не побоялся пойти против течения, изобразив Десницу таким, каким он представал в описаниях тех, кто видел его своими глазами. У него на этом полотне отсутствовал нос, глаза разного цвета прятались под густыми бровями, а непропорционально большая и уродливая голова плотно сидела на искривленном теле. И все же он не производил отталкивающего впечатления – в глазах, казалось, светился недюжинный ум, кривой рот изгибался в приветливой улыбке, а жест короткопалой руки был полон достоинства.

Гали сама не понимала, чем ее так зацепила эта картина. Она была написана на двести лет позже описываемого события, и документальным свидетельством служить не могла. Но взгляд Тириона на этой картине, казалось, жил отдельной жизнью, и она приходила к этому взгляду. Она вставала перед картиной и мысленно жаловалась на то, что ее исследование, похоже, зашло в тупик, обвиняла Тириона в том, что он слишком тщательно замел следы. Она была абсолютно уверена, что он был причастен ко всему, что происходило с Джейме и Бриенной, начиная с триста второго года, но у нее до сих пор не было неоспоримых доказательств. 

Она и сама видела, что вся теория притянута за уши и грозит развалиться от малейшего дуновения ветра, словно карточный домик, но признать поражение для нее означало выбросить на ветер четыре с половиной года, которые она потратила на это исследование. Так что она продолжала проводить время на форумах историков, букинистов и антикваров, в тщетной надежде, что ей попадется что-нибудь стоящее.

— Мама, смотри какая машинка, — она бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Эдвин, пристегнутый в детском кресле, показывал на роскошный внедорожник, едущий рядом с ними, от крыши до колес декорированный мигающими огоньками.

— Да, милый, машинка, — откликнулась она. Эдвин продолжал восторженно разглядывать вульгарный внедорожник.

Сигнал мобильного прозвучал неожиданно резко. Гали вздрогнула, отругала себя за нервозность за рулем, и вытащила телефон. На экране светилась иконка нового сообщения. Она ткнула в нее и, когда сообщение раскрылось, едва не въехала в бок сверкающему внедорожнику. Тот яростно засигналил и прибавил скорость. Эдвин захлопал в ладошки и громко засмеялся – забавная машинка, подавая сигнал, светила всем лампочками одновременно. Гали осторожно припарковалась у обочины и тупо уставилась на светящийся экран. «Вам поступило личное сообщение», — это было смс-уведомление с сайта, где она в свое время узнала об аукционе. 

— Что-то у меня нервы шалят, — сказала она, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Мамочка, тебе плохо?

— Нет, малыш. Маме хорошо. Просто… неожиданно. Поехали домой?

Эдвин важно кивнул, и она нажала на педаль газа.

***   
Первым делом, едва передав сына няне, Гали бросилась к компьютеру. Конференция «Загадки истории» была не слишком популярным ресурсом, но именно этим она и была хороша – там не было посторонних. Каждый участник там являлся как минимум историком по образованию. Здесь ее и ждало личное сообщение от человека с ником «Мастер над шептунами»: «Если вы интересуетесь архивами времен Узурпатора и Матери Драконов, свяжитесь со мной». Зеленый огонек возле ника автора обозначал, что Мастер над шептунами находится в сети. Дрожащими пальцами она набрала ответ: «Да, мне это интересно». «Какие годы?», – написал он. «С 302 по 307», – ответила Гали. Она ждала ответа, но зеленый огонек погас.

Гали ужасно расстроилась. Минуту назад в ней проснулась надежда на то, что где-то, неведомо где, лежат таинственные документы, которых ей так не хватает. А теперь… Она грустно посмотрела на экран. Зеленый огонек не горел. Она вздохнула, проверила почту и собралась уже закрыть окно с конференцией и заняться переводом, когда огонек снова загорелся.

«Объем очень большой, — писал Мастер над шептунами. – Вам придется приехать».

«Хорошо. Куда и когда?» — ответила она, чувствуя как ее ощутимо потряхивает.

«Королевская Гавань. Завтра. Как приедете, наберите 011-695-87-15».

«Я приеду», — написала она и выключила компьютер. Нужно было поговорить с Деном.

Она едва смогла дождаться мужа с работы – нервное напряжение не оставляло ее, дрожали пальцы, пересыхало во рту и ужасно ныли виски. Когда Ден вернулся, она была почти на взводе. Еле дождавшись, когда он поужинает, она потащила его к себе.

— Ден, мне нужно уехать ненадолго, — она нашла в себе силы говорить спокойно.

— Ничего себе! Куда это?

— В Королевскую Гавань.

— Опять твои фокусы.

— Ден, ты понимаешь, нашелся человек, у которого есть много документов того периода. Он так и сказал «большой объем».

— Боги! У меня это твое исследование уже в печенках сидит.

— Ден, прошу тебя. В последний раз. Я чувствую, что на этот раз мне повезет, — Гали обняла его и потерлась щекой о его плечо. – Пожалуйста!

— Ну ладно, — смягчился он. – Но только если это действительно ненадолго. Через неделю у Кракехоллов детский праздник. Мы приглашены и нам надо там быть.

— Конечно, милый, — заверила она и снова поцеловала его. На сей раз в губы…


	6. Арья

Толпа на залитой солнцем площади вопила в тысячи глоток. Отдельные слова сливались в монотонный гул, то опадавший, то снова набиравший силу. Арья стояла среди толпы, глядя поверх плеча какого-то парня туда, где шествовали грациозные лошади в роскошной упряжи, где солнечные лучи рассыпали искры с драгоценных камней и золотого шитья. Длинная улица, насколько хватало взгляда, напоминала алую реку с золотыми барашками волн. Львы Ланнистеров скалились со знамен и лошадиных попон, с нагрудников рыцарей и платьев дам, со щитов и эфесов мечей. Новый лорд Утеса Кастерли помпезно въезжал в Ланниспорт, чтобы принять власть над своими владениями.

Сам он ехал впереди на высоком, сером в яблоках, жеребце, накрытом красной попоной, затканной золотом, в тон его бархатного дублета. Золотая цепь из сжимающих одна другую рук сверкала на его груди. Тирион Ланнистер – отцеубийца и отравитель – возвращался домой. Он пережил уже два покушения, и в приветственном гуле толпы порой прорывались нестройные выкрики «предатель», «отцеубийца» и даже «ублюдок», но его уродливое, безносое лицо не выражало ни малейшей тревоги. Он смотрел на собравшуюся толпу так, словно всегда был полноправным властителем этих земель. Рядом с ним на рыжей кобыле ехала Санса, прекрасная, словно богиня. Ее блестящие рыжие волосы струились по обнаженным плечам, на шее и в ушах сверкали драгоценные камни, ее платье из золотой парчи с алыми атласными прорезями было усыпано жемчугом. Она улыбалась, и Арья видела, что это не та вынужденная вежливая улыбка, которую Санса надевала, когда чувствовала себя неловко или была чем-нибудь обижена или напугана. Улыбка была настоящая – ласковая и приветливая, словно ей и правда было приятно видеть эту толпу, приветствующую ее. В ясных голубых глазах сестры не было ни страха, ни боли, ни отчаяния. Они излучали спокойное довольство, какое бывает во взгляде любимой домашней кошки, которая только что съела миску сметаны и уверена, что получит еще, как только захочет.

На мгновение Арье захотелось прорваться сквозь толпу и обнять Сансу. Рассказать, как она рада, что Санса жива, хоть и замужем за уродливым карликом, рассказать что ей самой довелось пережить. Но в следующий миг желание угасло, так же внезапно, как и зародилось. Она еще раз взглянула на сестру, которая помахала рукой, словно королева своим подданным, и, отвернулась.

— Пойдем отсюда, — сказала она. – Иначе можем опоздать на корабль.

— Умная девочка, — откликнулся Якен, обнимая ее за плечи, и повлек ее за собой, раздвигая толпу, так же легко, как горячий нож режет масло.

***   
Арья вернулась в Вестерос три месяца назад, когда Добрый Человек, неожиданно сообщил ей, что отправляет ее в Старомест, на помощь другому безликому. Это было просто задание ровно до того момента, как встречавший ее у трапа неказистый парень, совсем юный – почти мальчишка, изящно поклонился ей и она прочла в его взгляде то, что давно искала, вглядываясь в лица безликих, собиравшихся в храме Многоликого. У нее тогда подкосились ноги и, если бы Якен ее не поймал – она бы, наверняка, свалилась с трапа прямо ему под ноги.

— Якен, — прошептала она тогда. – Это, правда, ты?

— Девочка догадалась, — улыбнулся он. 

— Догадалась, — она обняла его, словно родного. – Ты все время был здесь?

— У человека есть обязанности. Теперь обязанности есть и у девочки.

По дороге от порта к Цитадели он объяснял ей, что от нее потребуется. Ей нужно было наняться прислугой в цитадель и в подходящий момент украсть из покоев одного из архимейстеров, на которого указал Якен, пергамент с каким-то списком на высоком валирийском. Ей потребовалось два месяца, чтобы справиться с этим заданием и в ту же ночь получить следующее – ей нужно было сторожить дверь, за которой скрылся Якен, и не дать любому, кто попробует туда зайти, сделать это.

— Отвлекай, обманывай, если потребуется – убей, но не дай никому войти туда, — сказал он тогда, прежде чем шагнуть в черный проем.

Ей повезло и мимо двери, что она охраняла, в ту ночь никто не проходил. А под утро, когда горизонт окрасился в розовый, Якен появился из той двери в другом обличье. Заходил несуразный и неуклюжий парень, а вышел взрослый мужчина с вьющимися каштановыми волосами до плеч и пронзительно синими глазами. На его плече висела холщовая котомка, наполненная, судя по виду, свитками и фолиантами. Он махнул ей и побежал к выходу, Арья припустила за ним.

Вечером того же дня Арья сидела рядом с Якеном в таверне, неподалеку от порта. 

— И что дальше? — спросила она, положив ложку.

— Это зависит от того, что девочка сама решит, — загадочно улыбнулся он.

— Как это? – не поняла Арья. – Разве меня не послали тебе на помощь? Никакого другого задания мне не дали.

— Девочке не дали бы и этого задания, если бы человек не попросил. Девочке надо решить, станет ли она одной из нас или вернется домой.

— У девочки больше нет дома, — возразила она. – Мой дом разрушен, а все мои родные убиты. Отец, мама, братья и сестра. Остался только Джон Сноу, но он, наверное, тоже умер. Моряки, что приплывали в Браавос, рассказывали, что на севере была битва с чудовищами из-за Стены и очень многие погибли.

— Девочка ошибается, — Якен снова улыбнулся. – Сестра девочки жива, она теперь жена Десницы короля. А тот, кого девочка называет Джон Сноу, теперь сидит на железном троне, вместе с Матерью Драконов.

— Как это «вместе»? На троне может сидеть только один, — до Арьи не сразу дошел смысл его слов. – Погоди. Санса жива? Джон тоже жив?

— Да, девочка не ослышалась. 

— Но… — она не знала что сказать, мысли в голове путались, а во рту пересохло. Она сделала большой глоток сидра из своей кружки, чтобы промочить горло. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я отправилась к Джону, который теперь, непонятно почему, носит корону, или к Сансе, которая замужем за Десницей и стала жить вместе с ними? 

— Я хочу, чтобы девочка принимала решение, зная все, что ей необходимо знать. Ее родственники живы, а Многоликий услышал ее молитвы.

— В каком смысле «услышал»? – удивилась она. – Я ни о чем его не просила.

— А разве не девочка каждый день перед сном называла имена? Сир Григор, Дансен, Рафф Красавчик, сир Илин, сир Меррин, королева Серсея. Называла имена и добавляла – Валар Моргулис.

— Но я… — Арья смутилась. Она была уверена, что никто не знает о ее молитве. – Я просто называла тех, кто причинил зло мне и моим друзьям и семье. Я не думала…

— И все же, Многоликий услышал девочку, — он пристально смотрел ей в лицо, словно хотел увидеть что она чувствует. – Услышал и одарил всех, кого девочка назвала.

— Всех… — у нее вдруг перехватило горло. – Но как?  
— Королева Серсея была обвинена в измене и блуде. В качестве искупления за свой блуд она прошествовала через всю Королевскую Гавань обнаженной, словно в момент рождения. И она не простила этого Верховному Септону. Едва вернув себе власть, она приказала арестовать его и его приближенных, обвинив их в измене. В Королевской Гавани была большая битва. Многие люди дрались друг с другом. Одни – во имя семерых богов, а другие – по приказу королевы. В этих сражениях погибли сир Меррин Трант, сир Илин Пейн и человек по имени Дансен. Они сражались за королеву и отдали за нее свои жизни, но это было напрасно. В конце концов толпа ворвалась в королевский замок и принесла туда смерть. Разгневанные люди убили мальчика-короля и его сестру. Королева обезумела и приказала уничтожить каждого, кто верит в семерых, в отместку за смерть ее детей.

Арья задержала дыхание, она словно видела это наяву, слышала звон оружия, крики раненых и умирающих, дым пожаров, казалось, заползал ей в ноздри. Она вспомнила веселого малыша Томмена и его сестру – тихую и воспитанную девочку – и ее сердце сжалось от сострадания к ним.

— Один человек из приближенных Верховного Септона пришел к ней, чтобы умолять о милосердии к последователям семерых богов. Поскольку он был ее родичем – его пропустили к ней. Он был из тех, кто отрекся от всего, что имел, и отдал свой меч Септе. Их называли «сыны Воина». Он умолял королеву отменить свой приказ, но она была непреклонна. Тогда он начал требовать. Она велела ему убираться вон. Тогда он кинулся к ней, схватил за шею и задушил, прямо на глазах у тех, кто еще оставался с королевой. Его, конечно, тоже убили, но он был только рад этому – кричал перед смертью, что покарал зло во плоти. 

— А остальные? – собственный голос показался ей чужим.

— Сир Григор умер еще раньше. Нынешнего Десницу обвиняли в убийстве короля Джоффри и он потребовал суда поединком. Королева выставила сира Григора своим бойцом. И его противник несколько раз ранил его отравленным копьем. Сир Григор умирал долго и страшно мучился перед смертью. Потом его череп отправили в Дорн. А Рафф-Красавчик…

Арья поежилась.

— Рафф Красавчик умер в Браавосе, — продолжил Якен. – Его нашли в канале с раной на бедре. Девочка сама убила его. Все, кому девочка желала смерти, умерли.

— И теперь девочка должна отплатить Многоликому служением ему, — прошептала Арья.

— Девочка уже послужила Многоликому, — возразил Якен. – И может вернуться к своим родным, если захочет.

— Но… Разве это возможно? Разве я не должна теперь служить Многоликому за то, что он исполнил мою просьбу?

— Кто-то, возможно, сказал бы и так, но человек считает, что девочка должна решить сама.

— А откуда ты все это знаешь?

— У человека есть уши, а люди много говорят. Особенно когда выпьют. Человек слушает и так узнает многое. Разве девочке не говорили поступать так же?

— Говорили, — она чувствовала, как внутри тугим клубком закручивается напряжение. – А что ты думаешь? Что мне надо делать? Остаться здесь, в Вестеросе, раз ты устроил так, что это стало возможно? Или вернуться в Браавос?

Он внимательно смотрел на нее, не говоря ни слова.

— А ты? Что будешь делать ты? – спросила она. – Ты останешься здесь? У тебя здесь есть еще обязанности?

— Человек вернется в Браавос, — мягко ответил Якен. – Теперь его обязанности ждут его там, в Храме Многоликого. И если девочка вернется вместе с ним, человек будет очень рад.

С этими словами он взял ее за плечи и осторожно поцеловал в губы. Арья застыла от неожиданности, в голове вдруг стало пусто и гулко, словно в пустом погребе, а потом робко ответила на поцелуй. 

Когда Якен отпустил ее, Арья почувствовала, что ей не хватает дыхания, словно она долго бежала. Ее щекам и ушам стало очень жарко, а ладони стали влажными от пота. Она вытерла руки об платье.

— Теперь девочка должна подумать, — очень тихо сказал Якен. – Человек отвезет ее в Ланниспорт, где вскоре будет новый Десница. С ним будет его жена, сестра девочки.

Арья вздохнула и подумала, что принять решение будет очень тяжело.

Всю дорогу до Ланниспорта она мучилась сомнениями. То ей хотелось поскорее увидеть Сансу, то она вспоминала Доброго Человека и свою жизнь в Браавосе. Ей хотелось вернуться в Винтерфелл, пусть он и разрушен, и, в то же время, она была благодарна Многоликому и чувствовала, что должна послужить ему в ответ. И за каждой мыслью, приходившей ей в голову, за каждым мимолетным желанием, упорно всплывало воспоминание о том поцелуе в таверне. Якен больше не прикасался к ней, и даже намеками не пытался склонить ее к тому или другому решению, но она не могла не думать нем и его поцелуе. Возможно, Якен любит ее. Не так, как она сама любила своих родных, но так, как ее отец любил маму. Она чувствовала, что главным решением, которое ей придется принять, будет не то, куда ей хочется поехать. Ей придется решить что она сама чувствует к Якену…

***   
Они добрались до порта очень быстро. Улицы были пустынны – все желали посмотреть на торжественный въезд в город нового лорда. Начинался прилив и корабль, на котором Якен нанял каюту, готовился отплывать. Когда закончилась суета, на борт погрузили последние тюки и убрали трап и швартовы, когда пристань стала медленно отдаляться, Арья вышла на корму и стала смотреть на простиравшийся перед ней Ланниспорт.

Она не жалела о принятом решении, она прощалась с той, прежней жизнью, которая была связана с Вестеросом. Вспоминала отца и маму, Брана и Рикона. Вспоминала Винтерфелл и Королевскую Гавань. Думала о Сансе, которая, казалось, была довольна своим замужеством, о Джоне, который внезапно оказался не бастардом отца, а сыном погибшего принца Рейегара. В ее воспоминаниях всплывали Джендри и Пирожок, Йорен и Сирио Форель, лорд Берик и Том-Семерка. Лица всех, кого она знала в Вестеросе, проплывали перед ее взором и таяли, словно растворяясь в морской воде. Она простояла на корме до самой ночи и лишь потом вздохнула и отправилась в каюту.

В ту ночь она в последний раз видела волчий сон. Нимерия бежала куда-то по оживающему после зимы лесу, и ее стая следовала за ней…


	7. Галазза

На следующее утро после обмена сообщениями она прилетела в Королевскую Гавань, набрала нужный номер и услышала усталый, чуть сиплый голос: «Подъезжайте на станцию Холм Висеньи, встретимся в центре зала через час». Она поспешила к метро.

Выйдя на нужной станции, она остановилась посреди платформы, вглядываясь в лица окружающих. Впрочем нужный человек сам подошел к ней, видимо заметив, что она озирается.

— Вы Галазза? – он был невысок ростом, с сединой вокруг обширной лысины и приятным, располагающим лицом.

— Да, а вы?

— А меня, если хотите, можете звать Варисом. Я, конечно, не евнух. Но всяких тайн знаю, пожалуй, не меньше, — усмехнулся он.

— Хорошо… Варис. Что от меня требуется, чтобы вы дали мне доступ к документам?

— Двести тысяч драконов. Налом. Через час. И все документы в вашем распоряжении.

— Но… — Галазза хотела возразить, попробовать снизить цену, но собеседник так насмешливо взглянул на нее, что она поняла – просить будет бесполезно. – Я согласна. Где?

— Через час, — он взглянул на часы. – В кафе рядом с выходом с этой станции. Там одно кафе, вы не сможете его пропустить.

Звонить Дену было некогда. Он бы потребовал объяснений таких трат, и его пришлось бы уговаривать. Гали подумала и вдруг вспомнила про их с Деном совместный счет для экстренных нужд. Там лежало куда больше двухсот тысяч, а это означало, что она все таки не зря прилетела в Королевскую Гавань. Через час она сидела за столиком в кафе, которое назвал «Варис», держа в руках бумажный пакет для еды навынос, в котором лежали двести тысяч драконов. Ее собеседник заглянул в пакет, вгляделся в купюры и удовлетворенно кивнул. 

— Все правильно. С вами приятно работать. Объясню, почему беру деньги: дело в том, что архив, куда я вас отведу – секретный. Официально его нет, а неофициально вроде как существует. Те документы, которые могут быть вам интересны – это архивы тайной канцелярии, начиная еще с Эйериса Безумного. Там иной раз такое можно встретить – зачитаешься. Короче так, если нас поймают, я буду утверждать, что не знаком с вами. От вас, в свою очередь, жду ответной любезности.

— Хорошо, – кивнула она.

— В случае, если вас застукают – меня уволят. Так что эти деньги – что-то вроде выходного пособия на всякий случай.

— Я понимаю, – согласилась она. – Но, может быть, уже пойдем? Мне бы поскорее.

— Спешка, милая барышня, нужна при ловле блох. Но раз вам так не терпится – пойдемте.

Он поднялся и сделал приглашающий жест. Гали поспешила за ним. Они прошли через узкий переулок, свернули пару раз и оказались в тупике, куда выходили задние фасады нескольких зданий. Варис открыл одну из дверей своим ключом и вежливо пропустил Гали вперед. На мгновение она оказалась в кромешной темноте. Когда щелкнул выключатель и загорелись яркие лампы под потолком, она обнаружила, что стоит посреди офиса. По периметру комнаты были расположены рабочие столы с мониторами на них, в углу стоял кулер с водой.

Варис поманил ее за собой и открыл дверь в противоположном конце комнаты. Пройдя через отделанный мрамором холл, они спустились в подвал, где путь преграждала толстая сейфовая дверь, с которой Варис справился так же легко, как и с остальными. Видимо, у него были ключи от всех здешних дверей.

Спустившись в хранилище, они направились в дальний угол, где он указал ей на ящики, стоящие возле стола с лампой на нем.

— Вот тут можете просмотреть все документы. Фотографировать разрешается, но исключительно для личного пользования. Вам, кстати, это все зачем?

— Я пишу монографию.

— Тогда, безусловно, без секретных документов не обойтись. Желаю удачи, миледи. Захотите выйти – нажмите дважды кнопку у двери.

Он вышел прочь и за спиной у Гали лязгнул замок. Но она этого уже не заметила: документы, лежавшие в коробках, полностью поглотили ее внимание…

***   
— Ден, привет.

— Гали, ты что творишь?

— Ден, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Так было нужно. Я получила доступ к некоторым… документам. Я тебе говорила. Так вот я теперь уверена, что Джейме Ланнистер – это второй муж Бриенны. Тот, которого звали Арчибальд Блэкстоун. Он сбежал из Ночного Дозора при помощи своего брата.

— Да плевать мне на Джейме, Бриенну и прочих Арчибальдов. Ты сняла деньги с накопительного счета?

— Да, прости. Мне было нужно.

— Такая сумма, зачем?

— Нужно было заплатить за возможность доступа к документам.

— Ты со своими исследованиями уже свихнулась. Когда будешь дома? Эдвин рыдает чуть ли не целыми днями. Ты обещала вернуться еще позавчера.

— Ден, мне очень жаль. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне нужно еще слетать на север, к Стене. Ден? Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, я тебя слышу, — его голос, секунду назад полный гнева, вдруг стал спокойным и невозмутимым. – Если ты улетишь на север, домой можешь не возвращаться. Бумаги на развод я оформлю сам. Ты слышишь меня, Галазза?

— Да, Деннис, — откликнулась она упавшим голосом. – Умоляю, послушай меня. Мне нужно на север совсем ненадолго. Может быть день или два. Мне только проверить гипотезу – пуста ли могила Джейме Ланнистера, и я вернусь. Вернусь и буду тебе примерной женой и лучшей мамой Эдвину.

— Мне все равно, — ледяным тоном отозвался Ден. – Могила Джейме Ланнистера меня не интересует. Ты должна вернуться домой сегодня, иначе я начну процедуру развода, потому что конкурировать с человеком, умершим девятьсот лет назад, невозможно, – с этими словами он бросил трубку.

Гали стояла посреди аэропорта, тупо глядя на экран телефона. Вся ее жизнь рушилась в этот момент, а она не понимала, что делать. Она знала, что ей нужно заплакать, выпустить вместе со слезами все накопившееся напряжение, но слезы не шли. Она постояла еще немного, размышляя, потом направилась к кассе и взяла билет до Сноутауна – города, разросшегося вокруг Винтерфелла, и ближайшего к Стене аэропорта.


	8. Тирион

Тирион поежился, плотнее закутавшись в плащ. В Королевской Гавани сейчас стояла теплая осень, пришедшая всего через пять лет после прошлой зимы, но здесь, за Стеной, зима, казалось, не заканчивалась никогда. Снег, покрывавший все вокруг, искрился на солнце, заставляя глаза слезиться, от дыхания воротник плаща покрылся инеем. Тирион придвинулся поближе к костру и вытянул вперед озябшие руки.

— Что, милорд Десница, мерзнешь? – хохотнул Бронн, сидевший рядом. – На-ка вот, отхлебни.

Он протянул бурдюк с крепким вином. Тирион отпил пару глотков и почувствовал, как внутри потеплело.

— Ненавижу ждать, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы. – Ненавижу.

— Особенно на морозе, — Бронн улыбался, словно холод совсем не беспокоил его. – Ты же ждал пять лет. Можно подождать еще пару дней.

— Пять лет, — эхом повторил Тирион.

Пять лет понадобилось ему, чтобы его план, казавшийся таким очевидным и простым, наконец сработал. Казалось, что все будет легко: Джейме отправится в разведку за Стену, а Тирион со своими людьми привезет туда подходящий труп человека без кисти правой руки. Причем раздобыть труп, думал Тирион, будет самой легкой частью.  
Ему казалось, что сложнее всего будет незаметно для Ночного Дозора проникнуть за Стену. Что сложно будет перевезти тело так, чтобы оно не испортилось в дороге и не начало гнить. Что Джейме не отправят на разведку в нужный момент, или что он не сможет улизнуть от отряда. Привлечь к делу Бронна оказалось прекрасной идеей. Он бывал за Стеной и знал, как туда попасть в обход Дозора, и с кем поговорить, чтобы одичалые обеспечили им охрану – это стоило двух десятков хороших мечей и кольчуг, несравнимо дешевле вознаграждения, которое запросил сам Бронн. А вот подходящее тело добыть оказалось куда сложнее, чем он предполагал.

На протяжении пяти лет ему показывали всякого безрукого мертвеца, найденного в Королевской Гавани и ее окрестностях, но все было не то. Чаще всего это были простолюдины — тощие и корявые, даже отдаленно не походившие на Джейме. Зачастую у них оказывались и другие увечья, которые невозможно было бы замаскировать никаким способом. Тирион уже начал думать о том, что подходящий труп придется добывать путем убийства, когда, всего три месяца назад, ему наконец повезло. Однорукий мужчина, которого ему показал Бронн, был вполне похож на Джейме, если не смотреть на его лицо. Он был почти такого же роста, его правая рука была утрачена достаточно давно, чтобы обрубок выглядел как надо и он много бился левой рукой, отчего мускулы на ней были больше, чем на правой. Бронн заметил его в одной из таверн Блошиного конца, где тот долго пил и, расплачиваясь, уронил кошель, откуда выкатились три золотые монеты. Однорукий подобрал их и выпил еще кружечку на дорожку, но за ним уже следили внимательные глаза местных бандитов.

— Ты точно не убивал его? – спросил тогда Тирион, глядя на ухмылку Бронна.

— Я бы убил, — откликнулся тот. — Да нужды не было. Достаточно было тихонько проследить. Он не прошел пары улиц, а его уже ощипали, как куренка в суп. Мне оставалось только свистнуть своим парням, чтобы они забрали его.

Теперь тело лежало в ящике, наполненном льдом. До сих пор свежее, словно человек умер только вчера. Прежде чем заморозить, его отдали голодным собакам и те хорошенько объели его лицо, сделав неузнаваемым. Мертвого одели в такую же одежду, какую Джейме носил в Черном Замке. Тирион разузнал о пропавших без вести рыцарях и выбрал для брата новое имя – такое, чтобы никто не смог оспорить его принадлежность. Все было готово, кроме одного. Они сидели в этом лагере уже два дня, а Джейме до сих пор не было. Тирион начинал серьезно беспокоиться – не случилось ли что-нибудь. Да и одичалые, которых привлек Бронн, уже начинали ворчать. Их предводитель, Торвольд Одноухий, сегодня утром потребовал, чтобы они отправлялись назад. Ему якобы нужно было спешить куда-то еще. Тирион с огромным трудом уговорил одичалого подождать еще день и теперь злился.

День начал клониться к закату, когда Тирион, к тому моменту осушивший целый мех вина, решил, что выпить еще ему не под силу. Он залез в шатер, поставленный для него одичалыми, завернулся в меховое одеяло и сомкнул глаза. Ему снова снился полет. Ветер свистел в его ушах, раздувал волосы, рвал с него одежду. Тирион снова чувствовал себя подобным богам. Он потянул повод и дракон, послушный его воле, развернулся и начал снижаться. Внизу лениво тек Скахазадхан, берега которого были усеяны людьми, приветствовавшими его криками. Тирион взмахнул рукой и туже натянул повод – со стороны Миерина приближался всадник. Тирион отчего-то знал, что этот всадник несет ему важную весть, и заставил Визериона приземлиться. Всадник приблизился и оказалось, что это Санса Старк, одетая в мужское платье и с распущенными волосами. Приблизившись еще больше, она осадила коня.

— Тирион, — сказала она почему-то мужским голосом. – Тирион, просыпайся…

Он открыл глаза и, проморгавшись, понял, что Бронн заглядывает в шатер, откинув полог. Перекатившись на колени, он на четвереньках выполз наружу и заозирался. Его одичалые, ощетинившись оружием, окружали всадника в черной одежде и на черном же жеребце. Лицо человека пряталось в тени из-за низко надвинутого капюшона. Его жеребец нервничал и рыл землю копытом.

Неожиданно взволнованный, Тирион сделал несколько шагов к незнакомцу.  
— Кто ты? – спросил он, придав своему голосу всю возможную суровость. – Что тебе нужно?

— Ну надо же, какой грозный, — раздался насмешливый голос, и, в следующий миг Джейме откинул капюшон, скаля зубы в широкой улыбке. – Вели своим людям опустить оружие. Мой конь нервничает.

Тирион замахал руками, приказывая одичалым отступить. Те повиновались и Джейме спешился. 

— Надеюсь вы привели мне запасного? – спросил он.

— Конечно, привели, — откликнулся Тирион, все еще не веря, что все получилось.   
— Тогда, может, обнимешь меня, братец? – сказал Джейме, и сам крепко обнял его. – Я скучал по тебе, маленький хитрец.

— Я тоже скучал, — откликнулся Тирион, обнимая брата. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется простоять вот так остаток жизни и, немедленно, выпутался из рук Джейме, поманив его за собой к костру.

Джейме уселся на бревно рядом с ним, оглядывая лагерь.

— Почему ты так задержался? – Тирион отхлебнул вина, чтобы взбодриться, и протянул мех брату.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся тот, принимая вино и делая большой глоток. – Неведомый меня забери, хорошее вино после стольких лет! И где же тот, кто будет изображать мой хладный труп?

— Вон там, — Тирион подбородком указал на ящик. – Можешь взглянуть, если хочешь.

— Ты шутишь? Конечно, хочу, — Джейме вскочил, кинулся к ящику и откинул крышку, разглядывая тело.

— Как тебе покойничек, сир Джейме? — полюбопытствовал Бронн.

— Просто красавец. Лица нет, руки тоже, это вы его?

— Разбойники, — ответил Бронн, изобразив притворную досаду и тут же улыбнувшись. – Твой брат и сам бы убил кого угодно, чтобы тебя вытащить. А за то золото, что он мне дает, я бы с удовольствием избавил его от этакой суеты, да только молодцы из Блошиного конца успели раньше. Если когда-нибудь будешь пить в тамошних тавернах – деньгами не свети. 

— Я учту, — отозвался Джейме, снова оглядывая мертвого.

Тирион чувствовал, как в нем закипает искрящаяся радость. Все эти пять лет ему казалось, что даже если ничего не получится – все равно его брат жив, и это главное. Но, как оказалось, ему было недостаточно того, что Джейме жив и служит в Ночном Дозоре. Ему хотелось знать, что брат свободен, что он не морозит задницу в Черном замке, а живет гораздо ближе и может иногда приезжать в Королевскую Гавань. Ему почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Джейме женился на своей великанше, которая родила от него уже двоих детей и сейчас носила третьего, благо ее муж все еще коптил небо. Ему вдруг припомнилось, как он говорил, что хочет убить своего брата, и осознание собственной глупости обожгло словно огонь. Главным его чувством в этот момент было огромное облегчение. С плеч будто свалился огромный камень, который он тащил на себе непонятно зачем.

— Надо поторопиться, — прервал его мысли Бронн. – Наши одичалые друзья хотят побыстрее убраться отсюда, пока твоего брата не начали искать.

— Согласен, — кивнул Тирион. – Давайте поскорее сворачиваться.

Одичалые вынули покойника из его ледяного хранилища и уложили неподалеку от костра, чтобы он немного оттаял. Бронн вытащил из мешка бурдюк с кровью лося, которого подстрелил по дороге сюда и чьим мясом они питались, ожидая Джейме. Сняв перчатки, он осторожно облил кровью тело, плеснул немного вокруг, а остальное разбрызгал по вытоптанной ими поляне. Выглядело все так, словно мертвец наткнулся тут на кого-то, кто убил его, а потом над телом поработали дикие звери. Одичалые высыпали и закопали в снегу куски льда из ящика, и принялись собирать шатры.

— Как там Бриенна? — тихо спросил Джейме, переодевшийся в привезенную для него одежду и теперь стоявший рядом, наблюдая за одичалыми.

— Хорошо, насколько мне известно, — так же тихо откликнулся Тирион. – Ждет тебя на своем острове и носит еще одного ребенка. Кстати, ты знаешь, как тебя теперь зовут?

— И как же?

— Сир Арчибальд Блэкстоун. Привыкай потихоньку.

— Привыкну. Как переберемся за Стену, при первой же возможности обрею голову. А бороду оставлю. В прошлый раз меня в таком виде никто не узнавал.

— И немудрено. Ты с бородой становишься похож… — Тирион хотел сказать «на отца», но удержался. Не стоило в такой момент ворошить прошлое. – На разбойника с большой дороги.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, братец, — ухмыльнулся Джейме.

Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся ворона спустилась на лежащее у костра тело и, воровато оглянувшись, клюнула замерзшую плоть. Тирион не стал ее прогонять. Он тронул брата за руку, и они направились к лошадям…


	9. Галазза

Гостиница в Кротовом городке была отвратительная: старая, давно не менявшаяся мебель, постельное белье в дурацкий цветочек, глючный и прерывистый доступ в сеть, и ужасно гадкий кофе в баре. Впрочем, отвратительная гостиница вполне соответствовала отвратительному настроению Гали.

Она дважды ездила в Черный замок, даже посмотрела на могилу, которую считали могилой Джейме Ланнистера, но так и не смогла ничего разузнать. Судя по тому, что она прочитала в документах тайной канцелярии, Джейме отправился в дозор за Стену и пропал. Если его тело так и не нашли и могила пуста – это может означать удавшийся побег. Если же тело в могиле – значит, она ошиблась и ошибалась с самого начала.

Ей удалось поговорить с личным стюардом лорда-командующего – лощеным юношей с идеально ровным пробором в тщательно прилизанных волосах, но он не смог ей ничем помочь, сказав, что ее вопрос находится в ведении лорда-стюарда. А лорд-стюард уехал по делам и вернется только через три дня.

Учитывая последний разговор с Деном, ей оставалось только ждать лорда-стюарда. О том, что будет потом, она старалась не думать. Гали знала, что не пропадет. Переводами она зарабатывала вполне неплохо и знала, что сможет прокормить себя и Эдвина. Главное, чтобы при разводе ребенка отдали ей. 

Она усиленно гнала от себя черные мысли, снова и снова перечитывая файл, в котором систематизировала все собранные доказательства. Она пыталась понять, не ошиблась ли в своих предположениях. И, если ошиблась, на каком этапе рассуждений это произошло.

Сумерки опускались на Кротовый городок, словно все вокруг утонуло в гигантской чернильнице. Гали шмыгнула носом. Здесь, в этом неприветливом краю, лишь иногда выпадал снег. И сегодня как раз был такой день. Она допила кофе, расплатилась, и собралась было уходить. Но стоило ей повернуть голову и ее словно приклеили к барному табурету. В двух шагах от нее стояла Алтея Ланнисер, ее свекровь. Стояла и деликатно улыбалась. Гали почувствовала смущение, но все же заставила себя улыбнуться в ответ.

— Алтея, какой сюрприз! – воскликнула Гали, демонстрируя преувеличенную радость от встречи со свекровью.

— Не думаю, что очень приятный для вас, — язвительно заметила Алтея. – Я знаю, что вы не любите меня, а вы знаете, что я не люблю вас. У нас с вами это взаимно.

Гали вдруг захотелось высказать все, что она думает по поводу Алтеи и ее поведения. Сказать ей, что нелюбовь, которую она заметила, вызвана объективными причинами – поведением самой Алтеи. Гали потребовалось огромное усилие, чтобы сдержаться и не выплеснуть весь накопившийся гнев на свекровь.

— Как вы здесь очутились, Алтея? – Гали не смогла сдержать любопытство. – И, главное, как вы нашли меня?

— Все очень просто, дорогая. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с вами, а нашла вас, элементарно обзвонив все здешние гостиницы. Их тут только три. Не слишком тяжело, даже для моего возраста.

— А о чем вы хотите со мной поговорить? Хотите, чтобы я оставила вам Эдвина? И не надейтесь!

— Не кричите, пожалуйста. То, о чем я хочу с вами поговорить – не для посторонних ушей. Давайте поднимемся в ваш номер.

— Хорошо, идемте, — Гали встала и направилась к себе, точно зная, что Алтея последует за ней.

Оказавшись в номере, Гали села в кресло, а второе предложила гостье. Та изящно присела, сохранив идеальную осанку.

— Ну так что же, Алтея? – в этот момент Гали чувствовала себя сильной и независимой. Видимо, раз мамочка Дена прибежала лично, все не так просто, как ей казалось после разговора с ним.

— Галазза, я пришла просить вас вернуться домой.

— Но… — у Гали перехватило дыхание от неожиданности. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вновь обрести дар речи. – Ден сказал, что разведется со мной, если я поеду к Стене. Вы наверное в курсе.

— Более чем, милая. И все же, я прошу вас вернуться. Не ради меня или репутации нашей семьи. В конце-концов, она всегда была несколько подмоченной. Я прошу вас вернуться ради мужа и сына. Они нуждаются в вас. Бедняжка Эдвин плачет каждый день. Раньше его укладывали спать вы, а теперь это делает Дени или няня. Малышу не хватает мамы. И Ден тоскует без вас, хоть и пытается не показывать этого. Я могу сколько угодно не любить вас, но я люблю сына и внука, а вы являетесь составляющей их счастья.

— Алтея, я бы подумала над этим, но… вдруг Ден уже подготовил документы для развода? 

— Уверяю вас, что нет. Я несколько раз видела, как он начинал заполнять документы, потом рвал их и выбрасывал.

— Но примет ли он меня назад? Ведь я так ужасно перед ним виновата.

— Примет. В этом можете быть уверены.

— Что ж, Алтея. Если так, то я согласна. С одним условием.

— Что за условие?

— Вы дождетесь вместе со мной возвращения лорда-стюарда. Я хочу попросить показать мне документы о погребении Джейме Ланнистера. Я не вынесу, если так и не проясню этот вопрос. Я потратила на это четыре года, и вот теперь стою перед дверью. Нужно только войти.

Алтея посмотрела на нее долгим, внимательным взглядом и Гали вдруг почудилось в этом взгляде сочувствие.  
— Можно воспользоваться вашим компьютером, дорогая?

— Конечно, Алтея. – Гали подала ей свой ноутбук. Та открыла браузер и набрала какой-то адрес. Не прошло и минуты, как она закрыла окно, в котором работала, и вернула ноутбук.

— Проверьте почту, дорогая.

В почте самое верхнее письмо было от нее. Гали открыла его и нажала на кнопку, чтобы скачать приложенный к письму графический файл.

— Давайте я пока вам объясню, — снова заговорила Алтея. – Мой муж тоже увлекался историческими расследованиями. Ему казалось, что так он отдает должное своим предкам. Его тоже заинтересовали отношения Цареубийцы и Тартской Девы. Возможно он не так плотно занимался этим вопросом, как вы сейчас, но ему удалось добыть копию одного письма. Оригинал, к сожалению, давно утерян. Я как раз выслала вам перевод этого документа. Проверьте, загрузился ли файл?

Файл загрузился. Галазза открыла его и, увидев первые строки, забыла обо всем на свете.

«Милорд Десница,

С прискорбием сообщаю вам, что ваш брат, сир Джейме Ланнистер, принявший черное пять лет назад, скончался.  
Он выехал в дозор за Стену, возглавляя отряд наших разведчиков. В пути он отделился от отряда, чтобы проверить что-то, что увидел в чаще, и пропал. Наши разведчики искали его два дня и, все-таки нашли. Очевидно, он наткнулся на разбойничий отряд и между ними завязалась стычка, в которой сир Джейме Ланнистер погиб.  
Мы опознали его тело, хотя над ним успели поработать птицы и звери, и похоронили, как того велит обычай.  
Пусть же боги примут душу сира Джейме Ланнистера. Теперь его дозор окончен.

Еще раз, примите мои глубочайшие соболезнования,  
Джорах Мормонт, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора

Писано под диктовку лорда-командующего мейстером Сэмвелом Тарли

P.S. Высылаем вам меч вашего брата, чтобы вы могли хранить добрую память о нем».

Галазза подняла взгляд. Видимо, ее чувства были так ярко написаны на лице, что Алтея догадалась без слов.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — мягко сказала она. – Если бы не наш конфликт, я бы гораздо раньше смогла помочь вам.

Гали кивнула, выключила ноутбук, и стала собираться домой...


	10. Бриенна

Бриенна проснулась от того, что ее муж заворочался во сне и стянул с нее одеяло. Прогоревший камин еще источал слабое тепло, но холодный ночной воздух уже выстудил спальню. Она поежилась, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящего, отвоевала обратно часть одеяла и, накрывшись, прижалась теплой спине мужа, чтобы согреться.

Ее мысли текли неторопливо и спокойно. Она перебрала в памяти список неотложных дел, добавила к нему покупку трех новых ульев для пасеки и починку денников в конюшне и закрыла глаза, пытаясь заснуть. Ночная тьма обволакивала ее, словно еще одно одеяло, размеренное дыхание рядом навевало покой, но сон не шел. Она просто лежала с закрытыми глазами и привычно размышляла о том, как благодарна Семерым за то, чего не ожидала получить. С ранней юности, осознав себя дурнушкой, она привыкла ни на что не надеяться и ничего не ждать от мужчин. Женихи, которых находил ей отец, лишь укрепили ее недоверие. Иногда она думала – что было бы, если бы тот, первый, сын лорда Карона, с которым ее обручили в семь лет, не умер совсем ребенком. Был бы он снисходителен к ее желанию упражняться с оружием, к ее мечтам турнирах и рыцарских шпорах, или запер бы ее дома в наказание? Она понимала, что никогда этого не узнает, и думать об этом было глупо. Если бы она была замужем за любым из тех троих – она бы никогда не встретила своего мужа. Никогда бы не узнала, что ее тоже могут полюбить.

После всех ужасов и несчастий, что выпали на ее долю, боги вознаградили ее сверх всякой меры. Она и не мечтала о таком, когда надевала доспех и сжимала в руке булаву на том турнире в Биттербридже. Тогда ей казалось, что все, чего она достойна – стать тенью короля Ренли, чтобы хранить его от всяких напастей. Но боги решили иначе. Ей не выпало яркой славы победительницы турниров, радужный плащ рыцаря королевской гвардии тоже пришлось оставить, она не совершила подвигов, которые будут воспевать в балладах певцы от Дорна до Стены. Ей, против всяких ожиданий, достался счастливый брак – с обычными повседневными радостями и заботами. Замок, земли, хозяйство, дети – все это требовало множества усилий и не оставляло ей времени для того, чтобы участвовать в турнирах. Но она, к своему удивлению, совсем об этом не печалилась. Сир Арчибальд Блэкстоун прослужил в их замке мастером над оружием три года, прежде чем скончался ее первый муж. Она, как и положено, год относила траур, в мыслях благодаря сира Хайла за все, что он сделал для нее, прося богов принять его душу. По истечении этого года она снова вышла замуж. За сира Арчибальда. Они тихо обвенчались в маленькой замковой септе, без гостей и пышного празднества. И, начиная с этого дня, Бриенна считала себя счастливейшей женщиной на свете.

Сир Арчибальд пожертвовал ради того, чтобы быть с ней, всем, что у него еще оставалось – своей честью и своим именем. Кто бы что ни говорил про него прежнего, эти слова не были для него пустым звуком. Он редко признавался ей в своих чувствах, она могла бы пересчитать такие случаи по пальцам, но это было неважно. Слова — ветер. О его любви ей говорило само имя, которое он носил теперь. Каждый раз, обращаясь к нему по имени, она чувствовала – он любит ее, и в ответ сама любила его как умела, надеясь, что он тоже счастлив с ней. 

Ей с детства объясняли, что желать любовного счастья – глупо и наивно. Девушка из благородной семьи должна выйти замуж по выбору родителей, быть лорду-мужу хорошей женой, родить ему наследников и принимать свою судьбу такой, какой ее определят Семеро. Она же шла наперекор всем правилам. Единственным оправданием было то, что она делала это, не желая ничего для себя, ведомая высокими идеалами. Возможно, поэтому боги простили ей ее прегрешения, благословив их прекрасными детьми. Герион, Джоанна, Кейтилин и маленький Селвин – все четверо ее детей родились здоровыми и крепкими, все были похожи на отца, и Бриенна надеялась, что девочки вырастут красавицами. Дни ее стремлений к рыцарским подвигам миновали вместе с рождением детей, и теперь она молилась только об одном – чтобы эта обыденная, скучная с виду жизнь, не кончалась до тех пор, пока боги не призовут ее к себе.

Бриенна открыла глаза и, приподнявшись на локте, склонилась над мужем. Его бритый череп блестел в лунном свете. Ей нравилось смотреть на него, особенно спящего. Она осторожно поцеловала его в висок и его ресницы дрогнули. Он повернул голову и она встретила сонный взгляд его изумрудных глаз.

— Женщина, что ты делаешь? — пробормотал он, сладко потягиваясь.

— Я люблю тебя, Цареубийца, — прошептала она, проведя пальцем по его щеке.

Вместо ответа он притянул ее к себе, убедился что она удобно устроилась на его плече, и через минуту снова крепко спал. Бриенна вздохнула и закрыла глаза, уверенная, что теперь тоже заснет легко и быстро.


End file.
